The search
by kduffy13
Summary: percy thinks that he might acutally be able to have a normal summer with Annabeth but that changes when a group of campers going missing. now its up to percy and his friends to find them who will come back and who will be lost forever?
1. Perfect day at camp

**The search**

I was barley listening to my mom as we drove down the winding roads. I was on my way to camp, last year krono's army was defeated so I was for a peaceful summer at camp, but for a demigod nothing was barley ever peaceful.

" Here we are Percy" my mom said.

I looked out the window and realized that we were already at camp half blood. The place barley changed the only thing different was that everyone looked happy compared to last summer. The fleece was still on the tree with the dragon guarding it. The big house was still there. Maybe things could be perfect this summer. I just wanted one perfect summer with Annabeth.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Percy be careful, and tell Annabeth that I said hi." I smiled and got out of the car. I watched as she drove away. Once she was out of sight I made my way up the big hill.

"Chiron!" I hollered when I saw him near the big house. He turned around.

"Percy it's good to see you!"

Me and Chiron were fairly close to one another. I don't think he would admitt it but I think I was his favorite camper besides Annabeth of course. He basically raised Annabeth sense she was little.

"I'm going to go find Annabeth, I'll see you at dinner." I made my way towards the big you shaped of cabins. First I went to my cabin to drop of my bags and then made my way to the Athena cabin. I was about to knock but the door flew open. Oh it was just Malcolm. For some reason Malcolm didn't like me so we weren't always polite to each other.

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked.

Malcolm shrugged.

" Well is she or isn't she!" suddenly Annabeth came pushing threw the door.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my cabin thinking about Percy of course(ooc). After the titan war things were quite and school was going to start so we weren't going to see each other as much. We didn't go to the same school but we managed to make time for each other. I heard a commotion at the door. Somebody was making Malcolm mad it had to be seaweed brain. I pushed Malcolm out of the way and there was Percy standing there with his hands balled up into fists. I smiled at him and flung myself at him. He lifted me of the ground twirling me around. Always such a show off. " I missed you" I said to him. " I missed you to Annabeth."

He set me down but I kept my arms around his neck. Finally he caught on and leant down and kissed me softly on the lips. " what are we going to do today?" I asked him. I was still dazed from his kiss. If only he knew what he did to me. " well I was thinking about going swimming I guess you could come with me." At first I thought he was serious but then a smile spread across his face. I punched him in the arm. He laughed and acted like it hurt so I that I had to kiss him to make it feel better. " I'll meet you there." I told him. He smiled and walked off to his cabin. He haven't went swimming together yet so it would be the first time he saw me in a bikini.

Percy's POV

I walked off to my cabin smiling because of Annabeth. I was excited to take her swimming its not really something you can do in the city. I put on my trunks and a white t-shirt and walked off to the beach. I got there before Annabeth did. She arrived ten minutes later for some reason she was looking a little nervous but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. " I thought you were going to stand me up." I said, joking around. " I was thinking about doing that but then I decided who would want to spend the evening with grumpy Malcolm." she came over and sat down beside me. I had to laugh at that and she joined in. " so are we going to get to swimming or what" I got up and held my hand out to her. I took off my shirt and felt Annabeth starring at me. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head. She started taking of the clothes she had over top of her swimming suit. I felt kind of weird watching her do that so I looked away. " Ok let's go." she said. I looked over and I could feel my mouth hanging open but couldn't close it. She looked so sexy in a bikini. I don't know why I never suggested going swimming earlier." oh um yeah let's go." we ran toward the water. For me I loved swimming so much being the sun of the all mighty sea god. We had a splashing war going on and of course when I went to splash her it turned out to be a huge wave crashing down on here but she just laughed it off. I decided to make things a little bit more interesting. I called two dolphins to come to us. " did you do that?" Annabeth asked. "maybe." I gestured for to get on the one. Riding dolphins is a lot different then ridding a hipocampie.( didn't spell it right.) It was more of a romantic experience. When twilight was coming they took us back to sure. "thanks guys" I said to them. Me and Annabeth walked back to the beach and sat down. " wow that was really fun Percy." Annie said. " being the son of the sea god has its perks." I said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed me. She was leaning away but grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Lets just get one thing cleared Annie is great at making out but this was a lot different probably because she was in a bikini and I didn't have a shirt on. She was now on top of me. I rubbed my one hand on her back and the other was wrapped in her hair. This was defiantly the hottest kiss ever.

Suddenly a huge wave came crashing down on us. I didn't do it. It was Poseidon. Annabeth sighed and got off of me." sorry about that" I told her. " its not your fault. We should be getting ready for dinner." I walked her back to her cabin and then went to mine to shower and get changed. while eating dinner all I could think about was the kiss that Annabeth and I had shared earlier. I wonder how she felt about it.

Annabeth's POV

I sat at the Athena table in silence. I was starring at Percy. Also thinking about the kiss. That kiss was just so unbelievable. I hope there was going to be more like that.


	2. Capture the flag

I was laying in bed thinking about everything. I was wondering what Annabeth might be doing right now. I closed my eyes and soon enough I was dreaming. In my dream I saw Connor Stoll running in the woods with Michael Yew running right beside him. I couldn't see what they were running from but it must have been scary because I could see the fear in there eyes. I woke with a cold sweat. It was six in the morning I decided to start the day early. I took a shower and went to the pavilion were miss O'Leary was. She cam up and pounced on me, covering my face with slobber. I played with her for awhile, but then I got bored. I went to arena to practice with riptide. Soon enough the other campers started waking up. They all looked like zombies from just waking up. I was a little bit worried about my dream. For demigods dreams were never just dreams they were usually visions of what was really happening. I knew the Connor Stoll Travis's little brother, Michael Yew, Clarisse, and Chris Rodriguez had all went out to check some unusual activity going on in Hawaii. I thought that they were lucky to get to go there, but it looked like things weren't going to well for them.

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the cabin to see Percy slicing a head off of a dummy. He usually only did that when something was bothering him. I walked over to him deliberately." what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked over not surprised that I knew something was wrong with him. " its nothing really." so he didn't want to tell me, it kind of hurt my feelings. He saw the sadness in my eyes and quickly apologized. " no its not that I don't want to tell you its just that im not sure what it is. When I find out you'll be the first to no." Percy tried to reassure me. " ok" was all I said then I walked away for breakfast.

Percy's POV

It was later in the day. I was hoping Annie wasn't mad at me for not telling her what I saw in my dream. I didn't want her to worry for no reason. Tonight was capture the flag and I was really excited. It was one of my favorite activities at camp, but tonight Annabeth was a captain and so was I. This wasn't going to turn out well. Annie would be mad if I out staged her because well she was one of the smartest in her cabin. This was a game and I wasn't going to let my personal feelings get in the way. She was going down. We were all gathered around to pick teams. I had first pick so I got an advantage. " I pick the Ares cabin." I said. It was a little weird for Clarisse to not be here. Annabeth gave me a glare obviously realizing that I wasn't going to take it easy on her. "Hermes cabin your with me." Annie said. "Apollo cabin." I said. "Demeter cabin." she said. I saw Nico coming up. Yes! "Hades cabin." I said. Everyone looked around like I was crazy then they saw Nico and understood. "that's not fair." Annabeth said. " who said I was going to play fair?" I asked. "Hephaestus cabin let's kick there but." she said. Of course then I got the Aphrodite cabin, but they always did make us look good while fighting. We all got our armor on. I was a little scared about this capture the flag, Annabeth was pist so she would have some nasty tricks up her sleeve. I had my plan to have the Apollo cabin sit in the trees while guarding the cabin and have everyone else charge. Great plan right? We were all gathered and Chiron blew the horn. I set up the Apollo cabin in there trees, me and Nico were going to stick together. The Ares cabin was going to try and work with the Aphrodite cabin, I don't think that's going to work well but I don't got much of a choice. Me and Nico went walking towards the area were the flag would be. "so what have you've been up to?" I asked Nico. " well you no hanging around the underworld. Things are better at home I think that the war might have changed my dad. He's a lot happier now that he's not banned from Olympus. They even got him his own thrown." Nico explained. There wasn't any sound going on around in the woods. That was a little unsettling. " that's good Nico your dad deserves a thrown. Without him I'm not sure that we would have saved Olympus." suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes beside else. Holy crow!

Annabeth's POV

Percy defiantly isn't going to be expecting this. I had the Hermes and Hephaestus cabin hiding in the woods. That was unlike them they were the ones always charging not hiding and waiting. The Demeter cabin was guarding the boundary line by the river. My cabin put traps all around the flag. so we were scattered around every where. I told everyone not to touch my boyfriend because he was mine. He's crazy if he really thinks that he is going to win this. I heard the screams so the battle was beginning. I went near the river were I no Percy would be surely with Nico. Once I spotted them he was being attacked by some of the Hermes cabin. Two against ten now eleven. Percy didn't see me sneak behind him I hit him in the shoulder with the hilt of my blade. It wasn't a hard hit but enough to make him buckle under the blow. He turned around and when he didn't see anyone he knew it was me. It would only be fair if he could see me to so I took of my Yankee cap. " love you too." Percy said. I smiled back, making the first strike at him, he reflected it easily. He wasn't striking back so I had to keep going in for the attacks. Nico was taking on all of the Hermes cabin and was winning. "sorry Annabeth." Percy said. Unfortunately I didn't see the water that was flowing a little over to the write the next thing I no I'm getting flung into it about 100 feet away I thought it was going to hurt but I landed gently in the water. Ugh!

Percy's POV

Ok so that was a really mean thing for a boyfriend to do to his girlfriend, but I had to go get the flag and she was wasting time. I approached the area of the flag. Way to easy she had to of set traps. I threw a rock over to the left and a bomb went off and bob wire wrapped the whole way up the small hill. Oh great now how was I going to get that. The creek was only a little far back. I could feel the tugging in my gut. The water lifted me of the ground and straight toward the flag. Annabeth came running over with her mouth hanging open. I smiled at her and rode the water back to our flag. we won! I beat Annabeth one of the smartest people I know! My hole team lifted me up in on there shoulders, some of the Aphrodite girls gave me a kiss on the cheek which was bad because Annabeth happened to see. I was happy that I led our cabin to victory but I wanted to share this feeling with Annabeth but couldn't because she was mad at me for not telling her what was wrong, beating her at capture the flag, and lastly for the kisses on the cheek I got. I was going to talk to her at dinner. She usually came to sit at my table for a couple minutes, but tonight she didn't. I never done this before but I did tonight I got up from my table and walked over to the Athena table. Kylie was sitting by Annabeth but she saw me walking over so she acted like she had to scrap off food. I smiled at her ass she passed. I sat down slowly, Annabeth gave me a glance from the corner of her eye. "Annabeth you cant be mad at me for winning you should be happy that my brain isn't all full of kelp. Plus I wouldn't be mad at you If you won." that sounded pretty logic so maybe Annabeth would try to understand. "your right im not mad any more about that but I'm still mad at you." she said coldly. I was getting a lot of stares from everyone at her table, Chiron gave me a look that told me I only had a couple more minutes there before he'd have to tell me to leave. " ok um because I didn't tell you what was bothering me, well I will tell you later just not now. And don't be mad about the Aphrodite girls I don't want them I want you and no one else. Meet me at the beach when everyone else is sleeping. I suggest u bring your Yankee cap so the harpies don't catch you. I have to go please meet me there." I gave her a shy kiss on the cheek and swiftly made my way back to my table. I wasn't sure if she was going to come but there I sat on the beach after curfew all alone waiting for my girlfriend that might not show. " make it quick Percy." I heard her say from behind me. I looked around for her then she noticed she was still invisible and swiftly took off her hat. " well I had a dream last night. There's something going on with the trip that Clarisse took." I said to her. She finally took a seat beside me. "what exactly did you see?" she asked. " I saw Michael and Connor running away from something in the woods. I no its probably just a monster and all but it doesn't seem right. I'm probably just worrying about nothing." I told her. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. " what aren't you telling me?" I asked her. "well I wasn't suppose to say anything but Clarisse hasn't checked in sense they were in Michigan. No one knows where there at or if there ok." Annie said it quietly she obviously has been worrying about it. " so I should tell Chiron about what I saw." I said just as quiet. It was hard to no that your friends were in danger. I know your thinking about Clarisse being my friend but we don't hate each other any more but don't like each other. We were being like civilized, but Connor, Michael and Chris were my friends and we all know my fatal flaw. loyalty. " in the morning we will." Me and Annabeth snuck back toward the cabins , I watched to see her get safely in her cabin and then went to mine. I had another dream. This time I saw Clarisse and Chris hiding in a cave. " we have to go find them, if anything happens to Connor, Travis will never forgive me." Clarisse said to Chris. " I no but the last time we saw them they were getting chased by an army of Cyclops so we'll need to back track to find them." Chris said. The dream faded away.

Please review!


	3. Athena's visits are never good

Please read and review!

Percy's POV

I was on my way to the big house to look for Chiron, it was early in the morning so no one else was around. I stopped in front of the door. Should I no knock or just walk in. I decided to walk in. It was quiet and dark but the living room light was on. I expected to see Chiron but it was Mr.D.

"what do you want peter Johnson?" he asked.

" I wanted to see Chiron."

" well as you can see Johnson he is not here at the moment, so leave."

" where did he go?" I asked.

It was a little unlike Chiron to leave without telling anyone except for Mr.D.

" he had to take care of some things don't get your panties in a bundle he'll be back."

Did I ever mention how much I disliked him? Well I'll mention it now, he was stubborn, rude, lazy, and always had to get my name wrong.

" I had to tell him something really important." I said, pleadingly.

" well it's just going to have to wait."

With that I stormed out of the house slamming the door with unnecessary force. He was so frustrating! He could of at least told me when he would be back!

Everyone was waking up and starting there activities. I had to admit this summer was a little boring! No monsters, no quests, no war. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Ever sense I got here every summer I had to go on a quest but now there was nothing to do but train. I don't know how people do this. I couldn't just stand around here.

Annabeth's POV

I saw Percy standing on the beach with his hands balled into fists. I swiftly walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"what's wrong." I asked him.

As soon as he saw it was me his hands relaxed and wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"nothings wrong now." he whispered in my ear.

" how did things go with Chiron?"

He leant down and kissed my neck softly.

"he wasn't there." he said against my neck.

" where is he?"

That worried me a little bit Chiron never just left like that. Something was defiantly going on.

" Mr.D wouldn't tell me."

Percy kept kissing my neck which was making it really hard to concentrate on the topic. I slowly stepped away from him, sitting on the ground and patted the space next to me for him to sit.

" did he say when Chiron will be back?"

Percy sat beside me intertwining our hands.

" you no Mr.D he never tells me anything, which is why I was mad when you came over here."

"I no. so we'll just have to wait to tell him about your dreams."

"I hope it wont be to late." he said so quietly I wasn't sure if he was even speaking to me.

Later that day

Percy's POV

I just finished up dinner and was making my way back to my cabin when I heard someone running after me. I instinctively reached for riptide. When I felt someone jump on my back I knew who it was.

" you know Annabeth you really shouldn't do that to people." I said.

" I only do it to you."

She kissed my neck and left it tingling. I carried her on my back to my cabin. Luckily I was the only son of Poseidon that stayed here. Tyson was still at dads palace. So I got the whole place to myself and well that meant it was a good spot to make out with Annie. I pulled her around in my arms and plopped down on the bed with her under me. We smiled at each other.

"oh just kiss me already seaweed brain!"

I crushed my lips down to hers, rubbing my hands all over her back. I licked her lips softly begging for an entrance to her mouth. The room was starting to feel really hot! I moved down to start kissing her neck. I hit the perfect spot, Annabeth let out a cry of pleasure. She slowly pulled off my shirt, rubbing her hands all over my back and stomach. So with that I slipped her shirt over her head. We have never gotten this far! I slowly kissed my way down to her stomach, Annie moaning all the way in till I got down to her shorts. I kissed my way back up finding her lips. She kissed me urgently, her hands getting tangled in my hair. I could feel myself getting harder. That was a little embarrassing. The next thing I no I'm in my boxers! I saw Annabeth looked down at and she smiled that she could tell I was obviously enjoying myself. Would we actually do it tonight? Annie always told me she wanted to wait awhile but right it didn't seem like she wanted to wait. Suddenly I saw a flash of light and heard

"Annabeth chase get up right now!"

Annabeth's POV

I looked over and saw Athena standing in the room when Percy was half naked and I was In my bra! Percy nearly had a heart attack, jumping off of me and pulling his blanket around him.

" mom! What are you doing here!" I yelled, frantically.

" breaking this nasty thing that is going on! I am going to blast him to pieces!" Athena yelled.

Percy looked over at me nervously.

" no you wont! I wont let you! Leave me alone and stay out of my life!" my voice was shaky as I said it.

I never raised my voice at my mother nor told her to stay out of my life.

"this is for your own good Annabeth!"

Athena pulled out her sword and was about to charge but then Poseidon stood in the way.

"you will do no such this Athena!" he hollered at her.

Oh no this has just gotten worse. I hurried up and searched for my shirt before people started pilling in here. Percy was doing the same thing.

" get out of my way sea scum!" Athena yelled at Poseidon!

" mom stop it I yelled!"

" I will drowned you in the sea we'll see how smart you are then!" Poseidon yelled back.

" dad please stop!" Percy yelled.

I looked over to Percy for him to do something. At this point Poseidon was taking out his trident and Athena was taking out her sword. I had to admit Athena probably wouldn't win this.

"stop!" I tried getting in between them but my mom moved me to the side. What was I going to do! Think Annabeth! Think!

Percy's POV

I hurried up and grabbed a drachma. I never called on a god before but this was the only thing I could think of.

" oh goddess of the rainbow except my offering, show me Zeus."

I threw the drachma into the mist I made and there was Zeus! It actually worked!

"lord Zeus!" I yelled.

" who dare summon me! Percy! Now what do you want." Zeus said.

"please you have to come down here my dad and Athena are about to battle each other please uncle help!" I said frantically.

He thought about it for a second then nodded. I swiped the mist and looked over Athena had charged. Oh no! then Zeus showed up.

"enough!" he yelled.

The authority in his voice was piercing!

They both stopped immediately. Annabeth looked so relieved.

"how dare you embarrass the gods this way!" Zeus hollered at them.

They both looked very embarrassed and put there weapons away.

" I'm sorry brother." Poseidon mumbled.

"please forgive me." Athena said.

" you to will no longer pop down here and bother your children! Let them be! That is an order!" and with that Zeus was gone.

"I'm sorry Percy." Poseidon said then vanished.

" think wisely Annabeth." Athena said. Then she was gone to.

Me and Annabeth were left in stunned silence. People were peeking there the windows of the cabin, but when they saw me look over they scurried away.

"well that was eventful." I said

" wow I cant believe that just happened." she mumbled.

" are you talking about what we did or them making a huge scene?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"both." Annie flushed a violent red.

I laughed and hugged her tightly.

" I should be getting back to my cabin."

I kissed her good bye and went to bed immediately. In my dream they were all together Clarisse, Chris, Michael, and Connor. They were all sitting around a camp fire.

" it was a trap for us we went right into it." Michael said.

" this island is cursed we cant send any messages! No one knows were we are and we cant leave!" Connor said frantically.

" guys stop freaking out we'll be ok." Chris tried reassuring them.

Suddenly there was a roar in the woods next to them and they all stood up to wait for what was coming for them. Four minotaur's, harpies, 3 hellhounds they were out numbered they couldn't win.

" die fighting or fight?" Connor asked.

" we cant die we have to surrender." Chris said.

Clarisse didn't fight him about it. They put there weapons down and were now prisoners. This was defiantly a turn for the worse.

Review and you'll get more chapters!(:


	4. Malcolm's a spy!

**Please review!**

**Again in the morning I went to the big house to see if Chiron was there yet but he wasn't so I had to put up Mr.D's crap. He had to be one of the most annoying gods and Athena had to be the meanest goddess. If I said this out loud I would for sure be cursed or something. I couldn't wait for Mr.D's probation to be over!**

**Then a thought occurred to me why don't I send an iris(**_**a/n don't know if I spelled that right**_**) message to Chiron! I fished in my pocket for a drachma and headed to the lake side. **

"**oh goddess of the rainbow except my offering, show me Chiron."**

**I waited and waited but nothing happened! She took my money and didn't even show me! Wow that was bullshit! Later the day some Apollo kids wanted me to go have an archery contest. I said sure even though I knew I would loose. Archery wasn't my special talent. I still needed to practice it. I guess at the end of the contest I did learn a thing or two. I still lost of course.**

"**hey seaweed brain!" **

**Annabeth came jogging to my side in the arena. **

"**what's up wise girl?"**

**At the time I was a little distracted kicking Travis Stoll's but. Me and him weren't making conversation, I felt weird to talk to him when I knew that his little brother was in danger and I was doing nothing about it.**

" **I need to practice with someone duh."**

**I stopped and looked at Travis he laughed and walked away. What was funny?**

**Me and Annabeth practiced in silence at first.**

"**any new dreams?" she asked quietly.**

" **yeah its not good we need to hurry gosh I wish I knew where Chiron is!"**

"**don't worry he'll be back soon."**

**We practiced all the way in till dinner. I felt better after sword fighting it helped me clear my mind. Dinner was quiet for me as usual. Tonight there was a campfire but I didn't feel in the mood for it and I guess Annabeth didn't either because, I saw her making her way to her cabin. I caught her by the arm before she got into her cabin.**

"**oh its just you." she said, relieved. **

" **ha-ha how's it feel to be sneaked up on?"**

"**aren't you funny." she said with a grin.**

" **so are you going to invite me in or what?" I asked.**

" **you know its against the rules."**

**I thought she was really going to say no but then she smiled and held the door open for me. Let's just say I didn't spend a lot of time in here sense almost everyone in her cabin hated me especially Malcolm.**

**We wound up sitting on Annie's bed talking about how the re-modeling of Olympus was going. She was totally going all out! The place was totally going to look awesome!**

**Well then lets just say we got a little bored so we started making out. At least this time we didn't have to worry about Athena or Poseidon walking in on us because, they were no forbidden to. Thanks to uncle Zeus, wow that sounds weird. My mind came back to what I was doing, Annabeth was now on top of me wither her shirt off. Oh yeah it was a really good view. As I moved my hands my hands up and down the sides of Annie's side her breathing became heavier and her back was arching. **

" **gosh Percy look what you do to me." she whispered.**

" **ha-ha it happens." **

**I kissed lightly on her thigh and she was moaning more then I have ever heard before. **

**My shirt was now off. I loved how she was always caught off guard when she saw my abs. **

"**Percy we should stop this is going to far." her voice was barley audible. **

**I didn't stop I kept kissing her and she was still kissing me back.**

" **why stop? Its getting better." I whispered.**

" **I no exactly and then I wont be able to stop."**

**I went down and kissed all over her stomach.**

"**are you sure you want to stop?" I asked.**

"**no."**

**That was enough for me to keep going. Annabeth was about to take off my shorts when Malcolm came barging in. there was a short pause when we did nothing but stare at one another.**

" **get off of my sister now!" Malcolm yelled.**

**I did what he said not because I was scared of him but because I was embarrassed myself. I hurried on and put my shirt back on and so did Annabeth.**

" **Annabeth what are you doing with him in the cabin!" Malcolm yelled.**

" **I'm sorry! You have to understand Malcolm it's the kind of things that you do when you date." Annie tried to explain.**

" **no duh! I'm not stupid I'm only a year younger then you! But you of all people know that this is against the rules!" he shrieked. **

" **I no Malcolm! Gosh why are you always suffocating me about this!" she yelled back.**

" **because your disgracing Athena!"**

**Annabeth had nothing to say so I stepped in for her.**

" **she has nothing to be ashamed of for falling in love! Stop being jealous that she found some one and you haven't!"**

**He seemed lost for words.**

" **yeah Malcolm just leave us alone." Annie said in a softer tone.**

" **I would but…" Malcolm whispered.**

"**but what?" Me and Annabeth both said at the same time.**

" **Mom told me to keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing happened between you and Percy. Trust me I wish I could stay out of this but I cant refuse a direct order from mom." Malcolm said slowly. **

" **wow I cant believe her! don't worry Malcolm im going to have a chat with her so that you don't have to be spying on us anymore." Annie said.**

"**thank the gods!" Malcolm hollered.**

**Me and Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.**

"**well I guess I am going to go." I said to Annie.**

**I kissed her softly good bye then went to my cabin.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**After Percy left I went to the shore to call my mom. **

" **I no your watching! Come down here!" I hollered.**

**A few seconds later a flash appeared and there was my mother standing there.**

" **how dare you have Malcolm spy on me and Percy! That is horrible! How could you put your own son in that position!" I screamed at Athena! **

**I no I was shocked too. Me yelling at a goddess like that! That was defiantly not me! I didn't care though because I was so mad at what she did! It wasn't right to have him spy on us!**

" **Annabeth dear please calm down. Let me explain." Athena said, calmly. **

" **fine explain."**

" **I no it was wrong and selfish to have Malcolm spy on you. I'm just really worried about you dear. The sea scu-"**

"**Percy." I cut in.**

" **right **_**Percy **_**is very dangerous! He could hurt you physically and emotionally! What would you do if he died!" Athena finally finished.**

" **Percy would never hurt me mother he loves me! And well anyone can die, so that doesn't count." I'm not sure if that made sense. Weird I no a daughter of Athena not sure if something made sense.**

" **I really hope this doesn't end badly, but I will let you be for now. don't make me regret this and if he does one thing to hurt you I swear I will not hesitate to blow him to pieces!"**

**Athena could be really scary when she wanted to be I even gulped. **

" **trust me mom you wont regret trusting Percy!" I said, excitedly.**

" **I don't trust him I'm trusting you."**

**Not the best answer but not the worst so I smiled and went over to hug her.**

**After Athena left I went walking off to my cabin with a huge smile on my face.**


	5. The Quest

Percy's POV

I didn't dream about the lost group of half bloods last night that had to be a bad sign. I hope what ever Chiron was doing was important because him being gone was costing us valuable time to save them!

At breakfast I didn't have an appetite, I shoved all of my food into the fire for Poseidon.

" look out for my friends." I whispered quietly.

"hey Percy!" some one said urgently from behind me.

I turned to see Nico standing there all smiley.

"what's up Nico?"

You couldn't help but be in a good mood around Nico, he was always smiling and happy. Well there was time when he wasn't actually he use to hate my guts but now we were really could friends and cousins.

"want to go sword practice?" he asked.

"you know I'm always up for a good match." I said with a smirk.

Nico was a really good sword fighter! So right now getting pushed to the ground by him wasn't much of a surprise, but with that position I knocked his feet off the ground he fell to the ground, I hopped up and put my sword to his chest.

"nice move Percy!" he said, excitedly.

I helped him up and we both took a break by the shore.

" so what's been up with u lately?" Nico asked.

We were both sitting in the sand looking at the other kids sword fighting.

" really nothing. Its odd usually something big is going on but there isn't." I said while throwing my arms in the air.

"ha-ha well you should be happy about that so you get to spend time with Annabeth. Actually how has that been going?"

Me and Nico haven't talked much after defeating Kronos.

" really good. I don't know why I waited so long to tell her I had feelings for her."

" so have you guys u no." his face blushed asking a question like this.

"ha-ha no." I was drawing little stick figures in the sand with my word. Talk about boredom.

" why not?"

" she thinks it's to early and all, I could care less I want to do it, but I'll be respectful for her wishes." I could hear my own bitterness in my voice and was shocked.

I didn't think I minded so much but now thinking about it was making me angry. I wanted her! Like really badly!

"wow dude that sucks."

I nodded in agreement. Then I decided to tell Nico what I've been dreaming about.

"sounds like we have a quest to go on! What's the hold up!" Nico of course was all hyped up for a new adventure.

I had to admit I was to.

" Chiron hasn't came back yet. We cant leave without consulting him." I said with a sigh.

" that's stupid! I'm bored I want to leave now." Nico said like a whinnying child.

" I no but we would still have to get a prophecy so I don't know who would all be going."

I for sure was going. I was going to say Annabeth to but I'm not sure now, I don't want her to be in danger, but there was no way she would let me leave her behind.

" right." Nico said, bummed.

Later that day

It was around lunch when I spotted Chiron going towards the big house! Yes! I ran to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. We both ran towards the big house. Chiron was sitting in the living room having a chat with Mr.D.

"Chiron where have you been!" I almost screamed.

I no it was a little rude and all but I was pissed that he was gone without any warning.

" Percy, Annabeth how can I help you? Mr.D tells me that you've been stalking him for the past two days trying to find out where I was?" Chiron asked calmly.

" we weren't stalking! Anyway you know how the quest that Clarisse went on well there in danger I've been having dreams about them." I tried to explain quickly.

" that weird that you would have dreams about them. I haven't had contact with them sense they last reported in Washington. I was so worried. So tell me what you see in your dreams."

Chiron gestured for us to sit down on the couch. I explained everything that I have seen in my dreams. When I finished Chiron looked truly worried.

" well doesn't that suck for them." Mr.D said.

We all glared at him. How could he be so rude to everyone!

" well it looks like you got yourself a quest Percy, Rachel's upstairs, go get your prophecy." Chiron said.

Annabeth gave a disgusted look when Chiron said Rachel.

I kissed her on the head and headed upstairs. Thank gosh they finally got a body to host the oracle. The mummy was just way to freaky! I still had nightmares from my first time seeing it in the attic.

I knocked loudly on Rachel's door.

" come in." I heard her say.

Rachel was surprised when she saw me. She hadn't changed much from last summer, just a little taller.

" Percy!" she squeaked.

Rachel ran over to me and practically tackled me to the ground.

"It's good to see you to Rachel."

I quickly let go, feeling a bit weird to be hugging another girl that wasn't my girlfriend. She let go to and gestured for me to sit with her on her bed.

" so what brings you to see me?" she asked.

" A prophecy. About me going to go find the lost group of demigod's."

Rachel's eyes began to glow green like I seen her do last summer.

"_Five shall go on the endless journey"_

"_A son of Poseidon's last stand."_

"_A choice shall be made to either kill thee five or preserve thee."_

"_An enemy will come back to end thee life."_

"_If failed it will be the end of camp half blood."_

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal. She stared around like she forgot where she was.

" did I just read the prophecy?" she asked.

" yeah thanks. I'd love to stay and talk but I should really be getting back." I said quickly.

Oh gosh son of Poseidon's last stand! That had to be me! If we failed it would be the end of camp! Wow this was more complicated then I thought. Also what about the enemy! It couldn't be Kronos, could it?

" ok bye Percy." Rachel said with disappointment in her eyes.

"sorry."

" be safe."

She gave me and a hug and then I left. I walked slowly back down the stairs.

" that took a little longer then it needed to." Annabeth said when I walked back in.

"sorry." I muttered.

I sat back down by Annabeth.

"so what did it say?" Annie asked before Chiron could.

"five shall go on the endless journey." I said slowly.

I couldn't say the next line. I just couldn't. so I skipped.

" A choice shall be made either kill thee five or preserve thee. An enemy will come back to end thee life. If failed it will be the end of camp half blood." I muttered.

" Percy that's only four lines there's always five(a/n note sure if that's true.)" Annabeth said.

I didn't say anything.

"what aren't you telling us?" she asked, worried.

" Percy you have to tell us." Chiron said.

" yeah Peter." Mr.D said.

" A son of Poseidon's last stand." I whispered, barley audible.

I knew they heard because they all went silent even Mr.D.

" that can mean anything." Annabeth tried to reassure me but it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself.

" it doesn't matter were still going to go." I said.

" who will the five be?" Chiron asked me.

" I already told Nico he's coming, Also Annabeth, myself I'm not sure who the other two will be." I said.

" Let's get to lunch. I'll make an announcement about the quest and who ever volunteers we'll decide between." Chiron said.

I nodded and left the house with Annabeth right beside me.

"Percy don't be worried about the prophecy, it can mean anything." Annabeth said.

" how many sons of Poseidon do you know?" I asked her a bit annoyed.

"two." she answered.

"exactly and if there talking about Tyson that doesn't make it good or any better then it being me. I'd rather it be me then him."

Annabeth was lost for words. Odd for her.

"let's just get to lunch." I told her.

When I sat at my table I waved Nico to come over.

"what's up?" he asked while sitting down.

" I spoke with Chiron and got the prophecy, we need to more people then were going." I informed him.

" sweet who are the two people going to be?" he asked.

" I was thinking about Grover but I'm not sure if he'll be up to it."" up for what?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. Grover!

" wow man when did you get here?" I asked while getting up and giving him our hand shake. He sat down on my other side.

" hey man I know its a lot to ask but Annabeth, Nico, and I are going on a quest, we need to more people, will you come?" I asked, worried he would say no.

" of course! I wouldn't miss it!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention.

" Attention! I got important news to share." once everyone was quiet he began.

" you all know about the group that went on the mission to Hawaii, well there has been some trouble they have gone missing, no one panic we are sending a group to go find them we need two.."

I cut Chiron off because I held up a number one to inform him that we only need one more person.

" I mean one more person to add to this group. It will be a very dangerous task that should be thought over for any of you who are wanting to volunteer. Myself and the leader of the quest will decide who gets to go. Any volunteers?" Chiron finally concluded.

" I will." Travis Stoll stood up and said.

I shouldn't of been surprised that he would volunteer after all his brother was in the group.

A couple Hermes campers, Athena camper, and a Hephaestus camper. That was about it, but I was already sure that Travis should come. If that was me I would want to come to. After lunch was over I told Chiron that it wasn't necessary to pick because I already decided Travis would come. He thought it was unwise to put him in the group because of the emotional connection. I didn't care. We would be leaving the next morning.

I made my way over to the Hermes cabin. I knocked loudly.

"come in." Travis said.

Thank gosh it was him. I hate looking around for people.

"oh hey Percy." he said.

" I just wanted to tell you that your coming with us."

" really! Thank you Percy you have no idea how much that means to me!"

He was so happy I thought he would start jumping up and down and do a happy dance.

" we leave tomorrow morning. Sleep well."

After I left I went searching for Annabeth. It would be our last peaceful night together for awhile.

Annabeth's POV

" there you are!" I heard Percy call.

I was sitting on the beach looking up at the stars. I was thinking about the line of the prophecy. Could it really mean that Percy would die? It couldn't! I wouldn't let that happen.

" hey."

I forced a smile on my face so he would think nothing was wrong. He walked up and slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"how long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

" awhile, I love to look at the stars." I said quietly.

" I do to but only with you."

I had to smile, a real smile. He was so sweet. What did I do to deserve someone like him!

He must have been thinking about the same thing because he was slowly kissing me. His kisses were so sweet when he wanted them to be or they could be sexy. He pushed me to the ground, pining my arms above my head, while he was on top of me. His kissing became faster and harder, he licked my lower lip to an entrance to my mouth. Of course I allowed him. I slowly slipped his shirt off. He was kissing my neck and sucking on it. He hit a gentle spot and I moaned. I felt him smile against my neck.

"want to go swimming?" he asked me.

I just nodded. He got off of me and ran towards the water, slipping off his shorts so he was only in his boxers. Oh my gods.

I couldn't go swimming in my clothes so I took everything off except for my underwear and bra. Percy's mouth fell open but quickly recovered him self. I smiled I was glad I had that kind of power over him.

I went into the water and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began kissing me faster and harder then he usually starts out with but heck what did I care? Soon we were sinking to the bottom of the bay. Luckily Percy created an air bubble. We lay there kissing each other. Percy was on top kissing all the way from my jaw to my knee, it felt so good I could help but moan. Were he kissed me left my skin tingling. My hands were knotted in his slick black hair. Could it be this hot in the water? We were both breathing heavy and gasping for air even though we had air we were still panting.

" I can get a condom if you want." Percy whispered.

What! Oh no we weren't going to do that!

" Percy… I'm not ready to do it." I said slowly.

I shifted so that I was out from underneath him and sitting up.

" Annabeth I love you! I want you!"

Wow he was making this really hard.

" I love you to but if you love me you'll wait." I said quietly.

I didn't want him to get mad at me.

" as long as you know how I feel about it. I will wait because I truly love you."

Thank the gods he wasn't mad!

" thank you Percy! Now lets get to see some land shall we?"

He smiled and pulled me to him and shot us to the waters surface.

We waded quietly to the beach. Percy walked me to my cabin and whispered,

" sleep well we have a long journey ahead of us."

He gave me a good bye kiss and then went to his cabin. Right a very long journey. Great. Let the games begin.


	6. Now this is a present!

Percy's POV

I didn't sleep much that night mostly because I had a dream about the lost group.

By the looks of they were on a small island probably off the coast of Hawaii, they were all chained up in a cave. Clarisse of course was pist off for being captured while Chris tried to calm her down, Michael and Connor were trying to think of a plan. They should of brought a child of Athena with them. The was all I dreamed of. Once I got out of bed I packed my back pack with everything I needed, tooth brush, clothes, mortal money, drachmas, Ambrosia, Nectar, and my ipod. Of course I had riptide in my pocket and my watch/shield that Tyson had made me was on my wrist. I was all ready for yet another quest. I was about to leave my cabin when I heard.

"Percy."

I knew who it was, so I turned around to face him.

"dad what are you doing here?" I asked.

"this mission is dangerous I don't want you to go on it but I no your going to no matter what so I came here to give you something."

Wow I didn't expect that! I know Annabeth's mom, Athena hade given Annie her invisibly hat, and well Hermes had given Luke flying shoes. I wonder what my present would be.

Poseidon pulled a ring out of his pocket. A ring? There had to be something more to it.

"Tyson helped make this. Very powerful, I don't think that your going to be getting hurt." he handed it to me and I put it on my finger.

"well what's it do?" I asked, examining it.

The band was silver, It looked more like a mood ring from the size but it didn't change colors it stayed green.

"press down on the stone." he instructed.

When I did that the ring grew and wasn't on my finger any more it was a trident! Wow! It wasn't as big as my dads thank gosh, it was the perfect size for me and perfectly balanced.

"wow dad its great." I said, astonished.

" it gets better. Its celestial bronze even though its green so it will kill any monster but the best part is that you can pull water out of it." Poseidon explained.

"what do you mean pull water out of it?"

"well at the tip of the trident, the spikes water will come out if you want it to. Very powerful! You could be in a desert and still have the water."

Wow! That was amazing!

"wow dad I don't even no how to thank you! This is the best present I ever got."

I was still checking out the trident.

" you don't have to thank me I wanted to give you something special." he explained.

"well tell Tyson I said thanks and that I miss him." I said.

I walked over and gave him a brief hug.

" um how do u get it back into a ring?" I asked.

"use the water that's within the trident to form back into the ring." he explained.

I thought it would be hard but it was just about the easiest thing I ever done. I slipped the ring back on, admiring it.

"Listen Percy I know about the line of the Prophecy that you kept to yourself."

Oh no busted.

"oh well I didn't want to worry them." I said.

" just to let you know you and Tyson aren't my only sons I have a lot more down in my Palace it could mean anyone so don't dwell on it." he tried to reassure me, which actually worked.

"thanks dad for everything." I whispered.

I wasn't good with emotions and neither was he.

" your welcome and be safe, I love you son."

" I love you to."

I looked away as he turned into his true self and flashed away. I stood there for a moment just staring at the ring. It was amazing, I couldn't wait to use it in battle. I wonder which I will use more riptide or the trident? I had to think of a name for my trident. I couldn't just say yeah that's my trident. It had to have a cool name that meant something. Hmm think, this defiantly wasn't my area of expertise. Hah I got it! Acheron! It was a river in the underworld. I know why the underworld? Well Hades didn't help us with the war and it was some tribute to Nico and it was a river which had water and maybe one day this weapon would become famous, the underworld needs some kind of good reputation. Plus Acheron was a good name. I had riptide my sword and Acheron my trident. Perfect. I walked out of my cabin with a huge smile on my face. Nico was just getting out of his cabin and walking towards mine. Nico's cabin was defiantly one of my favorites even if it was dark and scared the Aphrodite girls, which I found hilarious.

"Hey Percy you ready to go?" Nico asked.

"oh yeah." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"what are you so happy about?" he asked while we made our way to the Athena cabin.

" my dad gave me this kick ass present." I said, happily.

"what did he get you?"

Nico knocked on the cabin door a little bit harder then necessary. Dang some one was defiantly in a hurry to be going. I guess it made sense it was his first quest he got to go on. Annabeth flung the door open, with back pack on.

"ready?" I asked.

"yup."

We then headed to the Hermes cabin to get Travis.

" you never told me what your dad got you." Nico stated.

" oh here watch this."

Annabeth looked confused but she'd catch on. I pushed down the gem on my ring and out came Acheron! There faces dropped and stared with there mouths open.

"that's amazing!" Annabeth said, excitedly.

" I no and it also carry's water in it so no matter were I am I will always have water."

I felt proud to finally get a gift. I felt a little bad for rubbing it in because Nico hadn't gotten anything from his dad.

"wow that's really cool." Nico said.

"yeah it is." I heard Travis say.

I didn't see him come out of his cabin.

"thanks. We better get to the top of the hill to meet Grover and Chiron."

I morphed Acheron back into a ring and headed up the hill with everyone else.

a/n come one people review! Or I don't think I will finish the book I need to no what you think. Please.


	7. Stupid Mutt!

As we made our way to the top of the hill I couldn't help but feel a little afraid. The prophecy said a son of Poseidon would die it had to be me. I had to do this though I had to get my friends to safety I had to.

" _don't let your fatal flaw destroy you." _I heard someone say in my mind.

"I cant help it! I need to save them, even if I do die at least I'll die a hero!" I said to the invisible person.

" _what do you think Annabeth will do if you die. I cant let my favorite couple to be over."_

Aphrodite!

" I have to do this, I might not die, you never know." I said to her.

There was no response.

" there you guys are! I thought you bailed!" Grover teased.

"ha-ha yeah right." I smirked.

We all headed down the other side of the hill where Argus waited with the van.

"young heroes I wish you luck on this mission. There is something else going on with the disappearance of the half bloods. It is not the work of monsters. I hope you will find out what is really going on. The group was last reported in Hawaii so that's were you will be heading. You'll take any transportation to Los Angles California then there will be a boat waiting at Quincy harbor for you to board then that's were your investigation will begin. Oh yeah you will be going to Oahu, Honolulu, of Hawaii. Your hotel is the Hilton beach resort. Very nice if I say so myself. that's all you'll need to no. good luck and keep in touch." Chiron informed all of us before we left with Argus.

" thanks Chiron." we all said and he wished luck to all of us.

As we all sat in the van it really hit me that we were going to Honolulu! Like I no it was for a bad reason and all but I couldn't help but feel excited! To bad we wouldn't get to relax very much. Annabeth slipped her hand into mine, obviously a little nervous. I gave her an encouraging smile. Argus drove us into Manhattan and dropped us off at the bus station. He gave us a smile and drove away. I wonder why he never talks.

"ready?" Grover asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Annabeth said.

" defently I need to find my brother." Travis said.

" cant wait to go to Hawaii!" Nico said all smiley.

" its only for business Nico." I said.

We all took a deep breathe, headed to the terminal to get our tickets and then boarded the bus. I sat by Annabeth, Nico and Travis sat behind us, and Grover the next isle from me and Annabeth. I was nervous, lets just say me Annie and Grover didn't have good experiences with being on a bus.

The bus would be taking us all the way to Texas with a stop at Ohio, then Kentucky, Arkansas and then finally in Texas were we'd have to take another bus to take us to Cali. I wish that's how it would of went.

Things started to go wrong when we reached Ohio, A leady and a dog boarded the bus. I didn't think much of it but Grover froze up and I knew it had to be a monster. When I got a closer look I realized it was the chimera I faced a couple years back on my first quest. Oh gosh I barley escaped with my life the last time. I ran like a little baby. This time there was a lot more mortals around and we were in a even more crowded spot.

"oh no." I heard Annabeth mutter.

I turned around to Travis and Nico.

" see that lady and the dog?" I asked them.

They nodded.

" well that's the Chimera. So expect an attack."

Nico pulled out his sword and so did Travis. Luckily we were in the back so there was only people in front of us not behind. The lady sat in front of Grover which practically gave him a heart attack.

" its nice to see you again boy." the lady said to me.

" I wish I could say the same to you." I told her.

" ha-ha you got cockier." she smirked.

" quit the small talk so that we can kill you and the mutt." I spat.

Nico, Travis, Annabeth, and Grover all stared at me like I was crazy for being rude to the ugly ass monster. Who cares she was going to attack no matter what.

She grinned at me and started turning into her ugly self that I remember and well the "dog" started to turn into a huge monster bigger then a freaking lion. It barley even fit in the space without touching anyone. All the mortals started to scream. We all got up and held up a defensive line as far back as we could.

"come on little pup." I heard Nico say.

Ha-ha I had to laugh at that.

I attacked first but got his collar instead of him. Annabeth attacked next with Nico coming in from the other side. Annabeth got thrown to the side but Nico managed to get a slice into him. My adrenaline started pumping threw me when I saw Annabeth get thrown. Me and Travis attacked next, we both got a slice out of him but he still wasn't dying. We all moved in for the last and what would hope be final attack, I went charging head on, Annie to my right side Nico to the left, Travis to the other side of Nico, and Grover even tried to help out, but he got hit with serpent tail. He crawled back to the last row of seats. Oh no I felt the poison before and barley survived it. I had to get to him quickly.

" we have to get his tail to hit himself that's how he'll die." Annabeth informed us.

Ok how hard could that be? Hard very hard. Travis got bit so we were down another fighter. Oh no. then a thought accrued to me. I could use the tridents water and cover the tail with the water to control were the water went so that he would strike his own self. I capped riptide and hit the gem of Acheron. The water came out at my will and spread over the tail. The chimera started growling, barking and thrashing around as I controlled his tail. He knocked the whole bus over. Everyone was thrown around but before it could tip I managed to get the tail to strike the chimera. He roared and turned into yellow power. I quickly turned it into a ring and put it on before I could loose it in the crash. Everyone was screaming and get flung around. Finally it skitted on to the side and came to a stop. Quickly I got out riptide and striked the lady. She turned into dust immediately. Luckily everyone in our group was ok besides Grover which was still suffering from the poison and Travis who had been bitten. The mortals managed to get the door open and climbed out. We followed after, carrying Grover and Travis out. I quickly got water and healed Grover and Travis.

" did you get hurt from getting flung?" I asked Annabeth.

" no I'm fine. We better get out of here before the cops show up."

We all ran into the city to find another ride.

" wow that was a close one." Nico said once we were in the city.

" oh yeah I didn't think we would survive that." Travis said.

"well we'll be facing worse monsters then that." I said.

No one said anything.

" so what now? I think bus is a bad idea." Grover said.

" I think we should find a car to drive our selves instead of a stupid bus." Annabeth said.

"still a car?" I asked.

"well yeah, who cares." she said.

" a fast one." Nico said.

"I'll find us when and take it. I'm the perfect guy for the job." Travis said.

We all laughed, of course a child of Hermes wouldn't have a problem with stealing a car. Hermes was probably going to be proud of him. He told us to wait in front of the grocery store while he went looking around. Grover and Nico went in to get some food while he was gone. Annabeth was being unusually quiet.

"something wrong?" I asked her.

" um oh nothing just worried and all. You no stupid quests."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes so I knew she wasn't saying everything that was bothering her. I let it go.

"are you excited to see Hawaii?" I asked.

" I guess, I just wish we would be going there on different circumstances."

"well maybe after all of this is down me and you will go alone with no monsters. Just me and you all alone in Hawaii. How's that sound?" I said, smiling.

" it sounds great."

I leaned down and kissed her but was rudely interrupted by Grover saying "get a room."

" I don't say that when I see you and juniper making out." I said. He went quiet.

Minutes later Travis pulled up in a Honda civic sedan. Damn it was nice! Defiantly a 2010!

Travis rolled down the window and hollered "get in!"

Grover sat in the front seat and Nico, Annabeth and I crammed into the back. This car was so nice. It had luxury seats, seat warmers, GPS which we needed if we were going to find our way to California.

"wow Travis you pick out the best cars." Annabeth said, impressed.

I didn't like that.

" hold on tight im a crazy driver!" Travis informed us.

This was going to be a long drive, four ADHD kids in one car with nothing to do. Sound like fun to you? Well to me it didn't. wish me luck!


	8. On the road

_**a/n probably going to be a short chapter, sorry expect chapter 9 to be way better.**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_**Lets get one thing strait sitting in a car with four other people isn't fun, especially if three of them are ADHD half bloods, and a goat boy that's fur smells when my idiotic boyfriend spills coke all over his goat fur. I was a little pissy, so no one bothered to talk to me except for Percy. **_

_**Travis had drove the whole way to Kentucky and now Nico was driving. We had about 150 more miles in till we got to Arkansas. Travis was passed out in the passenger seat while Grover, Percy, and I all crammed into the back seat.**_

"_**put on better music." Grover complained. **_

"_**this is the best music! Green day is awesome!" Nico hollered back.**_

"_**Dead boy has the worst taste in music." Grover muttered.**_

_**Both me and Percy snickered. I was ok with the music and so was Percy, Travis didn't care he was sound asleep. **_

_**We drove a couple more miles in silence.**_

"_**Lets play a game." Grover announced. **_

"_**what game?" me and Percy both asked.**_

"_**hmm what about truth or dare?" Grover stated. **_

"_**sounds good to me." Nico said.**_

"_**ok I'll go first, Percy truth or dare?" Grover asked. **_

"_**hmm dare." Percy muttered, obviously afraid what he would have to do, but there wasn't much you could do in a car. Knowing Grover he'd find a way to make it horrible.**_

_**It took Grover a couple minutes to respond. **_

"_**Feel Annabeth up." he finally said.**_

_**Percy started coughing, afraid of saying yes probably because of what I would do, but I actually kind of wanted him to.**_

_**He wasn't going to do it without some kind of reassurance. **_

" _**oh just do it already seaweed brain!" I said. **_

_**Nico snickered from the driver seat.**_

_**Hesitantly Percy moved his hand to my breast and then to the other and then moved his hand away. It did feel good.**_

" _**This is why I hate this game." Percy mumbled. **_

"_**so you didn't want to feel Annabeth up?" Grover asked.**_

"_**well yeah just not like this, with a bunch of people watching and being pressured into doing it." Percy was clearly still nervous. **_

_**I had to snicker. **_

"_**well it looks like Annabeth enjoyed it." Nico said while glancing in the mirror. **_

"_**what makes you think that?" I asked.**_

"_**your blushing like crazy!" he said.**_

_**Percy and Grover both looked over and snickered. So I guess I was blushing, that's a little embarrassing. **_

" _**my turn! Nico truth or dare?" Percy asked.**_

"_**well obviously truth, I'm kind of busy driving." Nico said.**_

" _**oh yeah right. Is it true that you have a crush on Thalia?"**_

_**Nico was silent.**_

" _**you have to answer!" Percy was all excited to know the truth.**_

" _**isn't there any chickens?" Nico asked Nervously.**_

" _**Nope." Percy said with a smirk.**_

"_**ugh fine I did. I'm going to get you back for that!" Nico was really mad and trust me you don't want to see a child of Hades get mad. **_

_**I hoped he wouldn't hold a grudge it was his fatal flaw, but after all it was just a stupid game. **_

" _**guys lets see if we can get any of the truck drivers to honk at us!" Grover said, excitedly. **_

_**About an hour later we were still driving, we only got about five truckers to honk at us. There was this family sitting in traffic next to us and Grover of course had to take off his pants and was eating tin cans, well the little girl looked over and saw it which she totally freaked out and started yelling something at her parents. It had to be the funniest thing that has happened all day.**_

_**It was getting dark now and we were looking for a hotel to pull over at. We've been driving for too long, we needed to stretch our legs. **_

" _**look for one that has a pool!" Percy yelled to Nico who was still driving.**_

" _**of course there has to be a pool for poor little Percy!" Nico said, joking around.**_

" _**well I am the son of the sea. I gots to have my water!"**_

_**Everyone laughed at Percy. **_

" _**this looks like a nice place." Nico was about to pull in but I screamed,**_

"_**no!"**_

_**He sighed and kept going. The place he wanted to go was painted black and had creepy windows and hobos standing outside of it.**_

"_**why would you want to go there?" Grover asked.**_

" _**its dark and scary the way I like it." Nico said blushing a bit.**_

_**He was so weird.**_

"_**look over the hill that looks like a nice place." I said while pointing to the huge hotel.**_

" _**yeah I wonder how much that coasts." Nico said and Percy nodded in agreement. **_

_**In a couple of minutes we arrived at the hotel.**_

_**It was a Marriott which meant nice but also expensive. Oh well we had enough money. **_

" _**wake up Travis." I said while shaking his shoulder.**_

"_**what's going on!" Travis flew up in an instant his eyes looking everywhere for an attacker. **_

"_**sorry to startle you I just wanted to get you up. Were checking into a hotel." I explained. **_

"_**oh thanks." **_

_**We all grabbed our bags and headed for the lobby. **_

" _**um could we have to rooms please. Can u make them the connected kind." I heard Percy say to lady. **_

_**She looked at us knowing that we were going to be trouble but she had no choice but give us a room.**_

"_**300 and ID please." the lady said.**_

_**Percy's mouth fell open.**_

"_**300 dollars for one night!" he said loudly. **_

"_**calm down Percy, here's a hundred." I said.**_

_**I nudged Grover who quickly gave him a fifty then Nico pitched in another fifty.**_

_**Percy calmed down now. He handed the lady and his fake ID. Percy was still sixteen turning seventeen in a couple of weeks, but still that wasn't good enough for the situations we got our selves in to. I found it a very minor crime compared to all the stuff we gotten into.**_

" _**have a good stay." the lady said and handed Percy two room keys.**_

_**We made our way quietly up the elevator. **_

" _**you and Annabeth can have the room we'll crash in the other." Nico said.**_

"_**yeah who knows what you two will we doing." Travis put in.**_

"_**yeah gross." Grover added. **_

"_**that's really unnecessary." I said.**_

" _**yeah guys theres another bed in there. No need for one of you to sleep on the floor." Percy said. **_

" _**I'll call for a cot." Nico said.**_

_**Before me and Percy could protest further Travis took a room key and they all ran in and slammed the door behind them.**_

_**Oh no in a room all alone with Percy….**_

_**Percy's POV**_

_**Wow this was going to be weird.**_

_**We walked into our room silently. When we saw the room our mouths fell open. It was totally changed into a honey moon sweet. A heart shaped bed, red furniture, strawberries, whip cream, and other fun foods to play with and most of all a heart shaped hot tub. On the bed lay a note. I went over and picked it up.**_

" _**Percy, Annabeth I hope you to love birds have fun tonight. I cant wait to see what happens! I'm soooo excited! don't forget to try the straw berries there delicious! Have fun my favorite couple while you can.**_

_**-Aphrodite **_

**Ugh of course she would do something like this.**

"**Aphrodite." Annabeth guessed without reading the letter.**

" **yup she has a way to make things a whole lot more interesting." I said. **

**I sat down on the bed so it wouldn't be awkward by standing. Bad mistake when I sat down the bed glowed red and started playing a love song. I quickly got up, blushing. **

" **wow I am so sore I think im going to.." Annabeth said but I cut her off before she finished.**

" **want to come in the hot tub with me?" I asked her.**

**Might as well make use of it. We were going to be spending this kind of time with each other that much and well I might be dying on this quest. **

" **um sure but I don't have a swim suit." she said.**

"**were going to Hawaii and you didn't bring one? I thought you were smarter then that." I smirked at her but my comment did piss her off. **

"**ha-ha." she said sarcastically. **

" **I got something to wear don't worry." Annie said.**

**I smiled and took off my shirt and pants. She looked at me while I made my way into the hot tub with just my boxers on. What she did next surprised the Hades out of me. She took off her shirt and shorts and got in with just her bra and underwear. **

" **stop making googly eyes at me." she said.**

"**sorry I cant help it your just so beautiful." I said quietly. **

**She didn't say anything but when I looked up at her she was blushing. I put my hand up to her cheek and pulled her to me. She sat on my lap half naked while we made out. My hands rubbed all over her body. About ten minutes of this I got up enough courage to take her bra off. I thought she would slap me but she just pulled me closer. This was one of the best nights of my life. We were thrashing around everywhere in the hot tub probably getting the floor soaking wet. **

"**Percy we have to stop! I wont be able to control myself if we go any further." she whispered still panting. **

"**why don't you want to make love to me?" I asked quietly while kissing her neck.**

" **uhh Percy I cant think while your doing that. Its just not the right time." **

"**it's the perfect time." I said.**

"**please." she pleaded.**

**With a sigh I got off of her and got out to dry off and go to bed.**

" **I'm sorry Percy." she said while drying off.**

"**it's ok I should respect your wishes. Even if those wishes makes me want to die." I said while grinning. **

**I wasn't that mad. I know that we'll do it some day so there's no rush.**

"**thanks."**

**We got changed shut off to lights and went to bed. Luckily it didn't glow. **

" **night Percy I love you." Annabeth whispered against my chest.**

"**I love you to." I whispered back, tightening my grip around her waist. It was a good night.**

**a/n ok so maybe it wasn't a short chapter haha. I'd like to make a special thanks to percabeth32 who reviewed all of my chapters, gave me advise and encouraged me to continue the story. Please review. **


	9. Dont go to Cave city!

Nico's POV

I woke up at 9 a.m. everyone else was still sleeping. I got up out of the cot that I had to sleep on. I showered quickly, who knows the next time we would be able to. I wore black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that said nacho cheese. Get it not cho cheese. Ha-ha well it was funny to me and it was the style that I wore.

I went down to the lobby were they were serving breakfast. They had really yummy home made waffles. I ate about three of them and chugged two glasses of orange juice. After I was done I went to Percy's room to wake him and Annabeth up. I was a little afraid to see what they might be doing in there.

Luckily for me they were still sleeping and had clothes on.

I went over and shook Percy's shoulder.

"Percy wake up!" I hollered.

Annabeth shot up like a rocket, looking around like she was going to get attacked. Percy on the other hand grumbled and started stretching and slowly got up.

"sorry I scared you Annabeth." I said.

"you didn't scare me!" she said stubbornly.

"sure. I'm going to go wake Grover and Travis up. Go down and try the breakfast its really good." I said.

" yeah maybe if you left any food there." Percy grumbled.

I cracked up laughing while walking out the door going to my room.

" guys get up!" I yelled.

They both sprung up instantly.

"whats going on!" Grover asked looking around.

" nothing we just need to get going." I said with a grin.

" wow dude your like the girl who cried wolf." Travis said.

"actually it would be boy who cried wolf." I told him.

" im getting in the shower first." Travis muttered.

"do they have any tin cans down stairs?" Grover asked me.

" I don't know your going to have to go look."

Grover put on his pants and I had to help him with his fake feet. It must suck being a satyr. Or at least I wouldn't want to be one. I walked down with Grover to the breakfast area.

Annabeth's POV

Once Nico left I went to the bathroom to shower and get changed. It only took a couple minutes. Then I had to wait for Percy to get out of the shower which could take awhile sense he was in love with water. I wore shorts and a tank top. It was hot in Kentucky and it was going to just be getting even hotter. Finally Percy was out of the shower and dressed. He wore jeans and an American eagle shirt. It was Green which really brought out his eyes.

"ready to go eat?" he asked.

I just nodded.

In the hall way we saw Travis coming out of the room so we walked down with him.

"where's Grover and Nico?" I asked Travis.

"Grover went to go look for cans and Nico went with him, so im guessing that there down here some where." He said.

"who knows what kind of trouble there getting into." Percy said.

We both laughed.

Once we got down there we saw Nico and Grover sitting at a table filled with food and of course Grover had a couple of cans with him. Which he nibbled on slowly so the mortals wouldn't b freaked out.

"hey guys over here!" Nico yelled with his mouth full of food.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. We all took seats and began eating the food that was already there. About fifteen minutes later we were done and had our bags. We finally hit the road again. This time Grover was driving, with Travis in the front seat. We were almost out of Kentucky. It seems like its taking us for ever to get there. About an hour later we were driving into Arkansas.

" how about we stop at cave city to get some gas a some munchies?" Grover asked.

"sounds good." Percy said.

We just arrived in cave city. It was really small town with barley any building except for the ones on main street.

" oh my gosh! They have a natural made water fall here! A part of the wild! Can we check it out please!" Grover was so excited he could barley drive.

" fine but we'll have to make it quick." Nico said.

We stopped at the gas station, got gas, drinks for everyone, bag of chips, beef jerky, and a bunch of candy. I no were going to rot our teeth out.

We drove for about ten minutes and then we reached the water fall that Grover wanted to see so badly. It was really beautiful. It was about 30 feet tall and 10 feet in diameter. It flowed straight into a pond. I shouldn't say pond because it was more like the size of a lake.

"wow its amazing!" Grover yelled and went running towards the edge.

We all ran after him and stood at the edge watching the water flow down. Everything was fine for about two minutes in till we started hearing growls coming from the bushes.

"not again. Get out your weapons." I said.

Two hell hounds, three other monsters that I couldn't put my finger own and some kind of Skelton dudes that I never seen before but when I looked at Percy I knew he seen them before and that we were in trouble.

Percy's POV

The Skelton dudes are back! Oh gosh the last time we couldn't defeat them but Nico did but they must have come back. The other three monster I wasn't sure what they were. Then to make matters worse a weird sound started coming out of the water. I turned around to see a huge water creature standing there with an axe in his hand. It was a huge Telkhine! I faced some telkhines when I was down in the labyrinth.

" Nico you take care of the skeltons, Travis the hellhounds, Annabeth and Grover get the other monsters I got this one." I said.

I was beyond scared but not for me, but for everyone else. I knew Nico would be find but Annabeth, Grover and Travis I wasn't sure about.

I attacked the Telkhine with riptide first, but he kept dodging all of my attacks. I was going to have to use Acheron and also use the water to help me. Once I pulled Acheron out the telkhines hesitated and that was enough time for me to send a 20 foot wave crashing down on him. He got pulled down in the water and I jumped down in the pond to strike him with Acheron and he screamed when I stabbed him in the arm. Then in the leg. I thought I was going to win but he sent a wave crushing down on me and it trying to hold me down so he could strike me his axe. I tried to pull the water off of me but I was also pushing against his power. I was dead but then there was a huge flash of light and there stood Poseidon. He sent the water crushing off of me and onto the telkhine.

" im going to pay for this." he said to himself and then left.

I heard a scream from up top, it was a girls scream it had to be Annabeth. I hope up and striked the telkhine in the chest, he evaporated in the water. I used the water to push me back up to land. Annabeth lay on the ground with one of the monsters hovering above her. I ran so fast it was a blur I killed the monster with one strike then went over and helped Travis kill the other hellhound. Nico just got finished with the skeletons. I ran over to Annabeth. She was still alive just unconscious. She would be fine. Thank the gods.

"why didn't you guys watch her back!" I yelled at them.

" im sorry Percy I wasn't fast enough." Grover muttered, about to cry.

" I was busy myself." Travis defended.

"me to." Nico said.

"your lucky she's alive." I muttered.

I felt bad for yelling at them but I was to mad to really care. I picked Annabeth up and we all walked to the car. I sat in the car with Annie laying on me. We got out of Cave city as fast we could. I would never ever go back there!

a/n thanks for everyone who's been reading! Review and you'll get the chapters faster! Thanks.


	10. California is evil!

Annabeth's POV

I still felt a little dazed when I woke up. I looked around to see that we were in the car and everyone seemed to be here. Thank the gods no one else got hurt. I lifted my head up and noticed it was on Percy's lap. That was a little weird.

" finally your up, I was starting to get worried." Percy said to me.

I slowly got in to a sitting position.

" how long was I out?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

" about 6 hours." Percy said while looking me over to see if I was actually alright.

" wow that's a long time! Where are we?"

"about to be in Magnolia Arkansas." Grover said sense he was the one that was driving.

" so that means were almost to Kentucky." I stated.

_A day later._

Percy's POV

We just left Dallas, Texas. A really nice city. We got attacked by only one monster in Kentucky and so far none in Texas. Annabeth was now driving and so I was bored out of mind because I didn't have her to make out with. Ha-ha it was something to do and it passed time quickly. So instead I played with the radio trying to find something good to listen to. I settled for the airplane song by B.O.B and Haley Williams. I thought it was an ok song but Annabeth was in love with it.

"stop it Nico!" Grover yelled from the back.

I looked back to see Nico taking Grover's cans and was acting like he was going to throw them out the window.

" don't cry dude." Nico said and gave him back his cans.

" I wasn't going to cry!" Grover yelled.

If Nico would have thrown them out the window Grover probably would of cried. Everyone must be getting restless so they were starting to pick on each other. Great a bunch of five year olds.

" Nico's being rude." Annabeth said to me.

" oh well its funny." I said back.

"look! 2 miles to Santa Fe New Mexico!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"yes were almost there! I hate sitting in this freaking car all day long! I want to be on the sea!" I threw my hands in the air making it more dramatic then it needed to be.

Annabeth drover the whole way threw New Mexico and then I had to drive. They were all scared because I was a crazy driver. I liked to go fast. I went about 90 miles per hour. We got threw Arizona very fast thanks to me. We were in California now and making our way to Los Angles. I was a little nervous, sense this was like the main land of the underworld which meant lots of monsters.

"we have to pull into a gas station. Were low on gas." I said.

I went into the next one I saw.

"I'll come in with you." Annabeth said.

We grabbed some more snacks to. We were at the counter paying for everything when we heard a roar and then a scream that sounded like Grover's. Me and Annabeth looked at each other then took of running to the car. Standing next to the car was a 10 foot tall, green scaly monster. Grover, Travis, and Nico managed to get out of the car before the monster would crush it.

"the only way to kill it is with fire." Annabeth told us.

"good thing there's a bunch of gas around us." I said.

"let's try not to blow this place up." Grover said.

" ok Nico, Percy, and Travis go distract it and me and Grover will take care of the fire part." Annabeth told us.

We all nodded.

" Travis left side, Nico right side, I got the front." I hollered to them as we ran towards it. The monster was scratching at our car and putting dents into it. Great we'd have to get another car if this thing kept it up.

" over here you nasty thing!" I yelled at it.

It snarled and came charging at us. I slashed at its stomach while Nico and Travis got the sides.

"hurry up Annabeth!" I yelled.

The slices weren't doing anything the wounds kept on healing.

"Travis watch out!" I yelled but it was to late. Travis got a blow from the monsters arm which was about five feet and got flung to the side of the rode. People that were driving by lost control of there cars and made a huge rode block of cars. Great the cops would be coming.

The monster kept swinging at me and Nico but we were fast enough to dodge all of them. We weren't attacking anymore we were retreating.

Finally Annabeth came with the gas and poured it all over the monster and Grover lit the match and threw it on the monster.

It went up in flames instantly. I sat on the ground trying to catch my breathe. To bad there was no time for that.

" Grover get Travis we got to get out of here before the cops come!" Annabeth yelled.

Thank the gods our car was still drivable.

I jumped into the drivers seat and Annabeth got into the passanger and Nico was in the back. I drove along side the rode to pick up Grover and Travis.

"is he alright!" I yelled to Grover.

"yeah but you'll have to heal him with water!"

Grover shoved Travis in the back with them and we pealed out of there going like 100. I drove for about a mile and pulled along side the rode to switch with Nico. So that I could heal Travis.

I climbed back there and got to work immediately. He had a huge gash on his for head and scratches all over his arms. He woke up as soon as the he was all healed.

"thanks I thought I was a goner." he said.

" we wouldn't let that happen." I told him.

"are we in los angles yet?" he asked.

"almost, a couple more hours." I told him.

We drove in silence in till we all saw the Los Angles sign.

"About time!" Nico said, excitedly.

" finally!" I yelled.

We were all pretty much pumped to finally be getting out of the car.

"what are we looking for?" Nico asked.

" Quincy harbor." Annabeth told him. I don't know how she remembered that.

Two hours later we heard Nico yell "there it is!"

We all looked were he was looking. There was a sign that said Quincy harbor and a bunch of boats at the dock.

"yes!" Grover yelled.

We parked the car on the curb and walked towards the boats.

"how are we suppose to no which boat is ours?" Nico asked.

"maybe Chiron named it something that would stand out to us." Travis said.

Sure enough the third boat in said " half blood express".

"well here's our boat." I said.

It looked like an old sail boat. Nothing to fancy about it. The flag and sails were all blue with the a trident on it. Oh yeah I would have to be sailing this boat. We all boarded the boat. Before we took off we looked around the boat first. There was five rooms that each had a dresser, bed, end table and lamp. There was only to bathrooms. Also a kitchen and a living area. Not to bad for a ship.

" I'm taking a shower now!" Annabeth yelled and rushed to one of the bathrooms.

" the kitchen is fully stocked! Cheese sticks!" Nico yelled.

"well you guys have fun. I have to go sail the stinking ship." I muttered.

Don't get me wrong I didn't really care about sailing the ship I just wanted to relax like everyone else was right now but I couldn't. I was hungry, needed a shower, and cheese sticks were one of my favorite foods. I no I sound like a whining baby.

I went back up to the top of the ship and released the anchor.

" bye land! Hello sea!" I yelled as I steered away from the harbor.

Sailing was no problem for me I could do it with my eyes closed. I knew exactly were we were.

Travis came up and sat on one of the chairs.

" I hate the sea, no offense, I'd just much rather be on the land." Travis told me.

" well you knew we would have to sail, so why did you take the offer to come." I said.

" for my brother. I had to come. I told him not to go on the quest with Clarisse but he wouldn't listen to me. I should of made him stay." Travis hung his head in shame.

"Travis it's not your fault he's in this situation. You couldn't of stopped him. Your brother is stubborn he would of never stayed. Don't worry we'll get him back." I told Travis.

"thanks Percy you're a good friend."

I let the conversation drop. I stared out into the sea. It felt like I was finally at home.


	11. At sea

A/N sorry but this is going to be a short chapter, it'll probably take me longer to update.

Percy's POV

We've been traveling at sea for about two days. Everyone was sea sick except for me. Of course I had to sail the boat all the time, but I didn't mind, I was good at it and I liked to show off for Annabeth. There wasn't much to do on a boat, but we managed to keep our selves busy. Nico would play hackie sack with Travis, Grover would practice his reed pipes I didn't like that much, Annabeth would read or work on more designs for Olympus, I on the other hand mostly sailed the ship and talked to everyone. I wasn't bored, I could never be bored at the sea. The sun was setting on our second day here.

"Percy dinners done!" Annabeth hollered from the stairs.

"coming!" I hollered back.

Thank gosh I didn't always have to sail the ship it could do it by its self. I walked down the steps to the under deck and made my way into the kitchen.

"Tacos and enchiladas for dinner!" Grover yelled with a huge smile on his face.

I had to smile back, Grover was obsessed with enchiladas! and I loved tacos!

I sat down next to Annabeth and dug in.

We ate, talked, shared stories and pretty much laughed the whole time. It was fun being with your friends with no adults around. It was even funnier to be with your girlfriend with no adults around.

"im going to bed, im exhausted." Travis told us.

"see yah." I said.

"you better sleep with one eye open." Nico told him.

Your probably wondering why Nico said that to him. it's a long story but I'll tell you. Nico was minding his own business, walking up and down the ship when all of a sudden he gets tripped. Travis swears he has nothing to do with it. I no it was only a trip but when that trip makes you fall head first into the ocean I'm sure you'd be really mad to. So I had to jump down there and get him. Nico was so mad I swore he was glowing red. Your probably wondering why blame Travis. Well it was a trap that made Nico fall and who is known for setting traps. Travis. So Nico swore he was going to get him back.

Good thing Travis had his own room, Nico and Grover shared, and Annabeth and I shared.

I took a shower before I went to bed and also made sure we were going the right way, then climbed in bed with Annabeth. I no we only had one bed. Aphrodite probably did that.

Of course before we went to bed we had to make out a little bit first.

Annabeth sighed and said "good night sea weed brain."

"good night." I whispered.

I had a dream about them. They weren't chained up anymore, they were huddled around a small campfire.

"I cant believe we actually escaped!" Michael said.

"of course we would, I'm a daughter of Ares." Clarisse said, proudly.

"what are we going to do now?" Connor asked.

"we have to find a way of this island! And make our way back to Hawaii." Chris said.

"well we'll have to try to make a raft." Clarisse suggested.

"you want to sail?" Michael asked.

"it's the only way. Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"No I guess we'll have to sail." he muttered.

The dream faded away.

I was being shaken awake.

"what?" I asked.

"I think were approaching Hawaii." I heard Annabeth say.

Reluctantly I got up and went up on deck. There was an island on the horizon. My senses confirmed that the island was Oahu.

"were here!" I yelled.

Everyone came running up on the deck.

"finally!" Nico yelled.

"land fresh land!" Grover hollered.

" now we can find my brother." Travis said with a determined look.

Annabeth walked over and put her hand on my shoulder and said "we made it."

I felt relieved to finally be here, but this was just the beginning. They weren't on this island, so we had to find what island they were actually on and face some enemy that has returned. I hope they don't get that raft made it would just make it worse. They needed to stay where they were. Were coming.

a/n sorry its been awhile, I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please read and review!


	12. Hawaii

Percy's POV

There is no words to describe Hawaii. It was to amazing!

We docked the boat at a pier and got a taxi to take us to the hotel that Chiron had got us.

"this is amazing!" Nico said, while looking out the window to see everything.

"finally we made it." Travis muttered in the back seat.

" do u guys want to go sea the scene from Pearl Harbor!" Annabeth asked with excitement in her eyes.

" Annabeth I don't know if we can. We have to get to finding them. Sorry." I hated to break the news.

" ugh fine! But we will come back some time so I can see it!" she insisted.

"okay." I said.

"promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"there's still parts of the wild here!" Grover said in amazement.

"good thing I got my camera." Annabeth muttered to her self.

Finally everyone was silent, to busy starring at everything.

It took about thirty minutes to reach the Hilton beach resort. It had to be the nicest hotel I had ever seen!

It probably had about sixty floors, tan brick color, lots of windows, palm tress lined everything, and best of all the beach was right there!

I really wish we were here for fun!

We all got out of the car and made our way to the counter.

The inside was even better! It was luxury but in a tropical style. They really liked to use whicker.

"um reservation for Percy Jackson." I said to the lady.

She typed in the name on the computer and said,

"oh yes, you called for four rooms and paid with a credit card, is that correct?"

"um yes." I said back.

" Here's your room keys, enjoy your stay!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"well Chiron must of spent a lot of money." I said to everyone.

" I better get my own room." Nico said.

"four rooms so I guess me and Annabeth will share a room." I looked over to her to see if that was okay, she smiled and nodded.

We made our way into the elevator and up to our rooms.

"how about we shower and relax then we'll meet for dinner?" Grover asked.

"sounds good." I said.

Me and Annabeth made our way into our room. I was glad to see that Aphrodite hadn't changed anything to it this time.

"im getting in the shower first." Annabeth told me.

"of course you will." I smirked at her.

She smiled, grabbed her stuff and walked off to the bathroom.

The room was exquisite! Wow did I just say a big word like that? Annabeth must be getting to me. Anyway there was to huge beds in the middle of the room, with white blankets, white sheets and white pillows. After that there was an opening into a small living area which had a sliding door to a balcony. HUGE screen TV! Mini refrigerator with everything that you could ever hope for. It was a dream come true.

I was to exhausted to check everything out. I've been sailing for like three days! I plopped down on the nice comfy bed and let my eyes close.

Travis's POV

After we all agreed to the dinner plans I made my way to my room. I was interested in checking to much of it out. It was just like any other beach resort. Me and Connor had been to the beach before but that was a long time ago….

I wasn't much excited about being here like everyone else was. To them they just had to go and rescue some of there friends but to me it was my brothers life on the line. I didn't care what I had to do to get him safe.

I stood out on the balcony sharpening my sword, waiting for dinner to come so then tomorrow we could get a move on with this search.

Grover's POV

I trotted off to my room with a huge smile on my face. Hawaii was awesome! It still had places of the wild here! That was hard to find!

My room was just about as awesome as anything I ever seen in my life. It had pictures of trees on the wall painting of the sea, and a picture of a tropical rain forest. What nice pictures!

I sat down my luggage and got out my toiletries to take a shower.

Don't ask how a satyr takes a shower it's a long process.

Nico's POV

The room wasn't much my style. It was light, open, and pretty and I pretty much hated all of that stuff. I wanted it to be dark, closed in and scary. But of course they wouldn't have stuff like that in Hawaii.

Still the room was kind of cool. The TV was defiantly the best part.

I went to take a shower then after that I would be watching some TV.

Annabeth's POV

It only took me about twenty minutes in the shower. I was just getting out then I realized that the towels weren't in here! I remembered seeing a cabinet that probably had the towels in it.

"Percy!" I called out from the crack of the door.

He didn't answer. Stupid seaweed brain!

Hesitantly I crept out of the bathroom fully naked and made my way to the cabinet. Thankfully Percy was asleep on the bed. I tried to be as silent as possible but that got all screwed up when I stepped on the remote to the TV and it came on blaring some kind of Punk song. Percy immediately shot out of bed. He relaxed when he realized it was me but then he saw I had no clothes on and he was instantly staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"um I'm just looking for a towel." I said.

He reluctantly turned around and opened up the cabinet.

How could I be so stupid it was right there and I walked the whole way over here! Gosh some times it felt like I wasn't a child of Athena.

Percy threw a white fluffy towel to me. I instantly wrapped it around my body.

" this is so embarrassing." I said.

I went and sat down on the bed and Percy sat down next to me.

" It's not. Really its no big deal, its not like we weren't ever going to see each other naked." Percy tried to reassure me.

"I no but I didn't plan it to be like this." I said.

" oh well things usually don't go according to plan." he said.

"thanks I'm going to go get changed." I headed of to the bathroom this time with a towel and then changed quickly.

I read a book while Percy took a shower and then when he got out we talked, shared stories, talked about my architecture and I refreshed his mind on some mythology.

Time seemed to pass really quickly. Soon enough we were all making our way down to the restaurant(which was in the hotel). We were all excited to finally have a fresh good meal. we figured out that we didn't have to pay for anything Chiron had handled that.

I ordered a salad, and a hamburger. Percy got a huge fat steak which seemed to make Grover upset, Nico got the same. Travis ordered ribs which looked really good. And Grover got a veggie burger and salad.

We all chatted and ate. We were having a great time, for now it would last much longer. Tomorrow we were starting our search.

" there not on this island. There on a small island off the coast of here." Percy told us.

"how will we know which one?" Travis asked.

"I have the coordinates, I will no where to go once were in the sea." he explained.

" can we leave in the afternoon, I would like to get some sleep." I said.

"sur-" Percy was about to say but was irrupted by Travis.

"come on guys we cant keep waiting! There lives our at danger! Every second is putting them in even more danger! That is my brother out there! Stop delaying everything! Percy if that was Annabeth you would be leaving tonight!" that was Travis's speech.

Everyone was quiet.

Finally Percy said "your right Travis. I'm sorry. We'll leave first thing in the morning. Is that good?"

"yes, thank you, and im sorry for yelling." Travis said.

"don't worry about it." Percy said back.

No one talked much after that. After dinner we went to the beach and went swimming it was night but we still wanted to go. I had to say Percy had a blast he was like a little kid in a jungle gym.

Finally we made our way back to our rooms and I passed out immediately. Even though there was two bed I still slept with Percy. He made me feel safe. Tomorrow we would starting the search and most likely be facing the enemy that might kill one of us like the oracle said. Great.


	13. Poseidon's Wrath!

Percy's POV

We had to wake up before the sun even came up thanks to Travis. He rushed us out of the hotel without even getting breakfast. We made our way back to the boat docked at the harbor. As soon as we set sail I knew exactly which island they were on. Don't ask how its just something you can do when your dad is the sea god. Everyone was silent as we sailed in the brightening morning. Travis practiced sword fighting with Nico. Grover practiced his reed pipes. Annabeth practiced fighting monsters, while I had to sail the boat.

We sailed for about an hour in peace and quiet then that's when strange things started to happen.

The waves fierce. Even with me trying to calm them down they were still slamming onto the deck.

Soon we were getting thrashed around everywhere. It was getting hard to stay on course.

"Percy cant you do anything!" Annabeth screamed.

"I'm doing everything I can! Its like some one else is controlling the water to do this!" I yelled over the roar of the ocean.

"only Poseidon can control it!" Grover hollered.

"well maybe he is." I muttered.

Maybe my dad was actually doing this him self. He even told me he didn't want me to be going on this quest.

"Percy if you don't do something this boat is going to tip over!" Nico yelled.

No one was more scared of water then Nico. Only because he liked being under ground and he was Hades son, my dad wouldn't take it easy on him.

"ok some one take the wheel." I hollered.

Travis came and took it. Grover was hiding on the stairs while Nico and Annabeth held onto one of the pillars for dear life.

I took of my shirt and was getting ready to jump in then Annabeth hollered "Percy what the hell are you thinking!"

To late I jumped in.

Luckily when I was in the water I could control it a lot better. I wasn't getting thrashed around.

There was something off. The water looked darker then it should be and not to mention the huge abnormal waves.

I swam down towards the bottom and saw a man standing there. I instantly thought it was Poseidon but when I got closer it looked nothing like him.

I was about to ask the guy who he was but then the water was like a crushing weight and I was getting pushed to the bottom of the sea, going about 30 mph.

I tried to use my power to stop it but it wouldn't work something or some one else was doing this. The guy!

I was now pinned down to the bottom of the ocean.

The guy swam towards me at an incredible speed. He pulled out a sword when he stopped next to me.

I couldn't even pull out riptide or Acheron. I was surely going to die. The guy raised his sword and was getting ready to strike. I closed my eyes, getting ready to die.

I heard the whooshing of the sword and then a huge clang right in front of my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my father standing there, saving my life.

There was a huge war going on right in front of me. My dad and the guy were going full scale fighting, the guy with his sword, and my dad with his trident. They were also using the ocean to strike against each other. The guy must have been to distracted to keep me held down there.

I had to get back up to the boat to tell my friends what was happening so they would worry but then I'd have to go back down there and help my dad.

" I'll be back!" I hollered over to my dad.

I shot out of the water and landed on the boat with a huge bang.

"why did it take you so long! What happened!" Annabeth said frantically.

"there some guy down there doing all of this! He tried to kill me but my dad saved me and is now battling the guy! I have to go back down there and help him!" I told everyone.

"woah." Nico said.

"it could only be Oceanus doing that! And if it is it will be a horrible fight! We have to get out of here." Annabeth said.

" you guys go I'll meet you there." I told them.

"no way Percy." Grover said.

"Percy no! you could really get hurt!" Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go. I'll have the boat sail you were you need to go. I wont be long." I said.

I made my way back towards the edge of the boat and was about to jump back over board but I felt someone grab my arm.

Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I whispered.

"Please don't do this!" she was fully crying now.

"I have to."

"if you love me you wont do this." she said.

"im sorry I don't have a choice." she was starting to make me cry.

"you wont survive this! Remember son of Poseidon's last stand! Your going to make the prophecy come true! Please I love you come with us!" Annabeth pleaded.

"I love you." I said and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and then jumped over board before she could say anything more.

I heard her screaming my name as I swam down.

When I got down to the battle it looked pretty much even.

I pulled out Acheron and went to fight at my fathers side.

"thank you." my dad told me.

I didn't no what to say. I might of just lost Annabeth with the choice I just made.

We parried striked blocked against all of Oceanus's attacks. He shot water at me and I went flying and hit my head of a bunch of coral reefs.

"need some help?" someone asked me and held out his hand.

He had black shaggy hair, green eyes, and he had a fit body. He was breathing under water?

A son of Poseidon.

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"names Triton. Second in command." he told me.

I kind of just nodded I wasn't sure what to say.

"we better go help my I mean our dad." I told him.

He nodded and made our way over there.

It was a lot easier to take on Oceanus now that there was another person.

Oceanus was starting to retreat slowly.

He tried smothering me with water but it didn't work. He slashed me in the thigh and I buckled under the slash. I was starting to get weak and slow.

"Percy get out of here now!" Poseidon hollered.

"I will not leave." I said stubbornly.

I was distracted looking at my dad when Oceanus attacked at me, I turned when I saw his sword being thrown at me, I was seeing it in slow motion. There was nothing I could do. Then all of a sudden Triton jumped in front of me as soon as the blade reached me.

Poseidon released all of his rage on Oceanus.

It was terrifying to see what he could actually do to some one.

Oceanus disappeared when he was about to loose.

My dad ran over to were me and Triton laid.

The sword went straight threw Triton and pierced me in the stomach. It was in to deep but it was enough for it to be dangerous.

He knelt down by both of us. He put his hand on Tritons wound.

"No dad. Its to serious. This is the end of me. Save Percy." Triton told him.

"I will not abandon you!" Poseidon said threw his teeth.

"your not. Your just letting me finally rest. Good bye father." Triton took his last breath and faded into the water.

For a moment Poseidon sat there with his head hung in shame.

Then finally he turned his attention to me.

"well I guess that was the son that the prophecy was talking about." he told me.

He put his hand on my wound and used the water to heal me.

"I'm really sorry dad. That should have been me." I told him.

I felt really guilty. If I left when Poseidon told me to then maybe Triton would still be here.

"no Percy. that's how Triton was suppose to die. It's not your time. There all healed."

He stood and put out his hand for me.

"you need to get going. Here's a hippocampi to get you where you need to go." he told me.

"thanks." I climbed on my horse and started on my way to the island.

I could feel how angry Poseidon was from the ocean. There was massive waves, road waves, tsunami's everywhere. He was really hurt about loosing his son.

I would never look at him the same. I seen him use his wrath and it wasn't something I wanted to see again.


	14. Found

a/n sorry it's been awhile sense I updated, I'll try to be faster.

I was glad to be able to ride the hippocampi by myself. I needed some time to think and be by myself. Annabeth was probably very mad at me. An enemy was probably going to be waiting for us when we got to the island. We would be facing a lot of monsters. The only good thing that happened was that I knew I wasn't the one that was going to be dying. Wow that sounds really selfish.

Anyway I was about ten minutes from the island when I spotted a boat coming towards me.

It was our boat.

I saw Nico walking along the side. With peer luck he looked down. He squinted his eyes like he didn't know if what he saw was real.

"Percy!" He called.

"I'm coming up!" I yelled back.

"Thanks for the ride." I told the hippocampi.

I willed the currents to shoot me up on deck.

Grover was the first to give me a hug. Which he almost ran me over because he was running or galloping so fast.

"You made it!" He said with amazement.

"Of course I did G-man." I said and let go of him.

"Glad to have you back." Travis told me and patted me on the back.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Oh, um. She was really upset. I think she's below deck in bed." Nico said.

"I'll be back." I told them.

They all gave me a worried look as I descended down. They were probably scared what Annabeth would do to me. I no I was.

I took a deep breathe and creaked the door open. She was facing the wall, curled up in a ball. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

She groaned and said "Percy?"

"I'm here." I told her.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Percy your ok!" She flew her arms around me at the speed of light.

"I told you I would be." I whispered to her.

Then she leaned away and gave me your-so-lucky-your-alive look.

She must have been very happy to see me because she pulled me down on he bed and started kissing me roughly.

I was glad to see her to and I think what we were doing might of turned into something more but then Travis came in.

"Wow sorry. Um were approaching the island." He said fast and then ran up the stairs.

"I guess we better get up." I said.

"Ugh." Annabeth groaned but got up and got her armor on.

Once we were on deck we were only a little ways away from the island.

"we cant get the ship any closer. There's no dock and the water is to shallow up there." I told them.

"So we have to swim the rest of the way!" Nico asked with a scared look.

"You'll be fine." I told him. "Now does everyone have everything?"

"armor check, Ambrosia check, food and water check, Nectar check, bed rolls check, sword check, Greek fire check." Travis said.

"Ok let's go." I said.

We all gathered at the edge of the boat.

"Um Percy that's a really long jump." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys from the fall." I took the back pack from Travis just in case he looses it when we jump. "On three."

I counted with my fingers and when I got to three everyone took a deep breathe and jumped. There was a lot of screaming on the way down which I think was mostly coming from Nico and Grover. Grover could barley swim, so he must be very scared. Everyone survived the fall thanks to me.

"Ok let's get going. Grover do you want me to help you?"

Grover was swinging his arms every where and kicking his hooves rapidly.

"I guess I could use some help." He said.

Grover held onto my shoulders as all of us swam for sore. I could of gotten there very fast but I kept at the past my friends were doing. After about ten minutes we came stumbling on shore.

"I hate swimming!" Grover complained.

"Sorry G-man." I told him.

"So where do we go now?" Travis asked.

Annabeth looked around the island. It was shaped in a crescent. It had little beach area and the rest was covered in a forest.

"There's a trail there. They would of most likely took that." Annabeth said.

"In my last dream they were on a beach. They were going to make a raft and sail, but I would know if they were in the sea, so there still on the island. Some where." I said.

"Ok so maybe there on the other side of the island. We'll follow the trail." Annabeth said.

"This place reeks of Monsters." Grover complained.

We started our search with the trail. There was bushes every where, weird plants that I have never seen before, huge trees, strange insects. Not the kind of island I would want to be on.

We walked the trail for about an hour in till we made it to the other side of the island. We were at the beach I seen in my dream. There was a camp fire going and a huge pile of sticks and off to the side was a bulky girl with a guy beside her.

"Clarisse!" I called.

We all came running towards them.

"Jackson? What are you doing here!" She was obviously very angry.

"Saving your but." I told her.

"Where's my brother?" Travis asked her.

"Went to look for something with Michael, they'll be back soon." She said.

"So what happened to you guys! Chiron has been very worried." Annabeth said.

Clarisse gestured for us to sit by the campfire.

" There was unusual activity going on in Oahu, we followed it to this island. Then we realized it was a trap. We tried to get back but they blew up our ship and cut of communications." Chris told us.

"Who trapped you?" Nico asked.

"Oceanus." Clarisse said.

Great.

"He tried to stop us to get here. My dad and I battled him but he got away." I told them.

"We can't stop him. He's immortal." Annabeth said.

"No duh. He also has a lot of monsters here. We barley escaped." Clarisse said.

Travis wasn't paying much attention to our conversation. He was looking at the woods, waiting for his brother.

"Got any food?" Chris asked.

He looked starving. "yeah." I rummaged threw the back pack and gave him the food we had. Chips, cookies, granola bars, Gatorade and that was just about it. We rolled out our bed rolls, while Chris and Clarisse were eating.

" Guys were back!" Connor called from the end of the forest. Then he looked up and saw that we were here.

"Connor!" Travis yelled and ran over to his little brother. He gave him a quick hug and smiled at his brother. I felt happy for Travis.

"How did you guys get here!" Connor asked with a huge grin on his face.

"We got a quest to get you guys." Travis told him.

"When we leaving?" Michael asked.

"Were going to get some sleep and leave in the morning." Clarisse told him.

"Ok."

Travis and Connor sat by each other eating. I laid on my bed roll looking up at the sky. I felt so relived to find them. Even though we were on a monster infested island everything almost felt perfect. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

a/n again sorry for the long wait. Please review and then I'll update faster. Thank you.


	15. Dreams and Monsters

I had a dream that night. I was at my dad's under water palace. Even though I wasn't actually there it took my breath away. Oh yeah my dad had his palace rebuilt after the war. If it was possible it had to look better. Anyway I saw my dad sitting in his thrown room yelling at a Cyclops. Thank gosh it wasn't Tyson.

"Leave my site right now!" Poseidon yelled at the Cyclops.

My dad was glowing with blue energy. He was so mad about something he was about to turn into his true form which would kill me if I looked.

The Cyclops ran out of the thrown room quicker then I would of thought possible.

"Stupid Cyclops! They can never do anything right!" He bellowed.

Wow I really never saw him this angry before.

He made mist appear out of thin air and popped in a drachma and called to the goddess.

" Zeus on mount Olympus." He muttered.

"What's the meaning of this call." Zeus asked a little frustrated.

"My son was attacked by Oceanus. I lost Triton and almost lost Percy to." Poseidon told him.

"And what do you want me to do about this?" Zeus asked.

"I want your permission to send the Cyclops army after Oceanus." He said.

"Hmm. That's a lot to ask. Why should I approve of this?" Zeus said.

"He could be up to something. Please brother." Poseidon pleaded.

"Fine. Don't let this spread. We don't want another war." Zeus waved his hand threw the mist.

"Tyson!" Poseidon hollered.

Tyson came storming in the room.

"Yes father?" Tyson said.

"Prepare the army. Were heading out." Poseidon told him.

That was the end of my dream.

When I woke it was probably really early because the sun was still really low in the east.

"Annabeth wake up." I told her while shaking her shoulder.

After about ten minutes I finally got everyone up.

"Let's get going." Connor said.

We made our way back threw the trail that took us here. This time we weren't carrying as much luggage. Thank the gods.

We made it probably half way threw when Grover started complaining about smelling monsters.

Annabeth's POV

Grover wouldn't stop complaining about the smell of monsters. We believed him that he actually smelled them, but we couldn't stop and hunt them down. We had to keep going.

"Guys this scent is much stronger. It's close. Like in the bushes close." Grover told us.

"Ok everyone draw your weapons." I said.

We all braced our selves. All facing the way Grover smelled the monster.

A minute later three larger looking buffalo charged us.

Nico's POV

Some buffalo hybrid came charging after us. We held our line strong. When the buffalo monsters figured out that we weren't going to run they ran back a little ways and prepared to charge.

"Well?" I asked.

"Charge at them." Percy said.

Before I could say anything he charged after them with Clarisse right behind him.

"Come on!" Connor called.

We were all completely crazy but what the heck I followed my friends. We all slashed and hacked at the monsters.

Chris and Clarisse took one. Michael, Connor, Travis and Grover took the other. Percy, Annabeth, and I took on the last.

Within a few minutes they all got vaporized.

"Good work guys." Annabeth told everyone.

We made our way back to the trail like we didn't just get attacked by giant Buffalos.

About two miles later Grover told us that there was monsters surrounding us.

Two telkhines came from the right, The minotaur came from the left, a Drakon came from the front and from behind three creepy looking hellhounds came out.

Oh no.

They didn't pounce. They waited to see what we would do.

"Nico and Chris get the hellhounds. Travis and Connor take the telkhines. Clarisse, Michael, and me will take the Drakon, and um Percy how do you feel about the minotaur?" Annabeth strategized.

"I'm fine with it." He said with a cold look.

"Ok then Grover will help you with it."

We all went after the monsters we were assigned to. Me and Chris had a tough job. Three hellhounds the size of an elephant and there was only two of us. Our only hope was that Travis and Connor would get done early or I could make them heel.

"I, Nico, Son of Hades, Order you to stop!" I yelled at the hellhounds.

That only made them growl louder.

"Nice try." Chris said.

Together we charged at them. I took on two while he had the other. We were doing pretty good sense I could shadow travel and I called on dead skeletons to help, but it was draining my power. We needed help.

Travis's POV

The telkhine wouldn't of been much of a problem but they kept moving around. They wouldn't stay in one place for long. Finally after about five minutes I killed mine and went over to help Connor. We killed the last on easily.

"I think we should go help Nico and Chris." I told Connor. He nodded.

Percy's POV

I didn't like seeing the minotaur again. It almost killed my mother when I was twelve and it also attacked us in the war, but I killed it both times. I had this.

Grover played his reed pipes. Vines started rapping around the minotaur's leg. That made it easy for me to strike. After ten minutes the minotaur vaporized.

Travis and Connor already finished the telkhines and were now helping Nico and Chris. So I went to fight the Drakon.

They were doing pretty good. A couple more strikes and it would be dead.

I climbed up its back and slid down with my sword running down its back. It roared in anger and thrashed around every where. Clarisse came running straight at it attacking like crazy and just like that it turned into dust.

"Good job Clarisse." I told her.

"Yeah whatever punk." she muttered.

Just as we finished so did Nico and Chris.

"All of these monsters are slowing us down." Nico complained.

"Yeah its mid day and were only half way there. We got to move faster." Michael said.

"Well let's get going." Connor said.

We kept walking the trail. Nico collapsed after a few steps. He used all his energy to shadow travel and summon warriors. Chris had to sling him over his back.

At dawn we reached the beach were the boat was.

"About time." Travis complained.

"Well now we got to get to the boat." Grover complained right along with Travis.

"I'll try to make that easy." I said. "Give me Nico."

We all went plunging into the surf.

"Now I just started practicing, so I can only take one at time." I told them.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Water traveling." I said.

"Awesome!" Connor said with a grin.

"It takes a lot of energy. I'll take Nico first."

I concentrated on the waves and imagined them moving were I wanted to be. In a second I was standing on the side of the boat. The waves then shot me up. I laid Nico down on the deck and went back into the water. I repeated this process with everyone. Clarisse wasn't happy that I had to hold her hand. It took about five minutes. If we didn't do it this way it would of took about twenty minutes for everyone to reach and drain a lot of there energy that they needed. When everyone was on board I told the boat to set sail and then collapsed on the deck.


	16. Planes

Annabeth's POV

Let's get one thing clear, it is not fun to be sailing when Poseidon is mad. Your boat will get hit with waves higher then mountains, and get sea sick. It was taking everything we had to keep this ship from tipping over. Of course it would be a lot easier if Percy helped, but he was to busy sleeping. Percy has been out for about an hour now. I wanted to strangle him!

"Hold the rope!" Clarisse yelled at Nico.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back.

That's it. I marched straight down stairs, into the bunker where Percy was sleeping. I got a bucket of water and splashed it on him. I was aiming for him to get startled and wake up but of course that didn't happen. He absorbed all the water and woke with lots of energy.

"whoa! How long have I been out?" He asked me.

"A little over an hour. Were getting thrashed around up there. We need your help." I told him.

"Oh Annabeth needs my help." He said with a grin and started to get up.

"I said we which means all of us. Don't try flattering your self."

He laughed then we both made our way back on deck.

"No need to fear Percy is here!" he called.

No one seemed to be paying attention to him they were all to busy hanging on for life. Wow Percy is so weird.

He closed his eyes and it looked like he was concentrating. Couple seconds later we weren't getting throw around anymore.

"Thanks man." Grover said.

"No problem."

Percy's POV

When I was passed out I had a dream.

My dad was leading an army of Cyclops threw the ocean. I could tell that he was some where off the pacific coast. He was after Oceanus and I'm pretty sure he is some where near us. We will be having company…

We sailed in peace for about an hour. Things started to get a little strange. We swore we heard a few screams. That's a little strange when your in the middle of the ocean with no one else around.

"I think it's coming from the bottom of the ocean." Connor said while looking over the edge of the boat.

"Maybe I should go check it out." I said.

"Go head." Clarisse urged.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Annabeth said.

"This time I will be right back." I told her.

"Let him go." Nico told Annabeth.

"Shut up dead boy." Annabeth told him.

I pulled Annabeth to the side so no one else could hear.

"Please just let me go. I'll be fine." I whispered to her.

She sighed. "You better not be gone for to long."

"I wont. I promise." I then gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back." I hollered to everyone.

I swam farther and farther down. When I got to the bottom I was shocked. There was a huge war going on right under our boat. Cyclops's were fighting with telkhines. The hippocampus were also helping. There was also a hundred handed one. We all know who that is. Then there was my dad confronting Oceanus. It was a real nasty fight.

I made my way over to where my dad was.

"Do you need my help!" I hollered up at him.

"No Percy! Get out of here as fast as you can! Once you get to Oahu take a plane to California then one to New York! Don't worry when you get back there will be tickets on your boat! Now get out of here!" Poseidon hollered to me.

"Okay." I said.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He never wanted me to help with anything. Then again maybe it was better for me to not be here. I swam back up to the surface and shot up on deck.

"well what was it?" Clarisse asked.

"A giant sea animal!" Connor asked.

"No? There was a war going on. My dad came after Oceanus. He told me to get out of the water as soon as possible. We'll be flying back to New York." I told them.

Without a response I went down stairs to the bunk to see if the tickets were there. They were laying right on the bed with a note.

It read.

_Peruses,_

_I no you feel hurt that I wont let you help. I'm only trying to protect you._

_Once your back in New York come straight to Olympus only with Annabeth, Travis and Connor, Clarisse and that son of Hades._

_p.s. Zeus will not blast you out of the sky._

_-Poseidon_

Well that wasn't to reassuring, but I was glad that he actually explained why he didn't want me to help. I wonder how he found the time to write a letter. I tucked it into my pocket and picked up the tickets. Some how he knew the exact number of people we had with us.

I went back up on deck and handed everyone two tickets. One ticket from Honolulu to Los Angles and the other from Los Angles to New York.

"Are you sure you should be flying?" Travis asked me.

"My dad said he wont blast me out of the sky, so I guess he's making an exception.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to die in a plane because of you." Clarisse told me.

"Awh I'm touched that your so concerned." I told her.

She gave me a nasty look and turned her attention to Chris.

"He also said that we have to go to Olympus when we get to New York." I told them.

"All of us?" Connor asked.

"Oh, no. Just Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, Travis, Connor, and me." I said.

"Why not everyone?" Michael asked.

"Oh I don't know. He didn't even tell me why were going there. Some one send an Iris message to Chiron."

It was about three hours later when we began to see Oahu. I think my dad did something to make us travel faster. Any way we docked at the harbor and then made our way to the air port. I was so nervous to be going on a plane. The last time I was on a plane was when I was twelve.

So anyway we were all sitting in the plane. Clarisse and Chris in front of Annabeth and me. Nico and Grover behind us. Travis and Connor across from Annabeth and me. Then Michael sat in front of them.

Ever sense I said who was going to Olympus Michael was being quiet. He was probably hurt that he wasn't going to be going. He shouldn't take it personally, gods and goddess's never make much sense.

The ride from Honolulu to LA seemed to take forever. Finally we reached LA but then we hade to get straight on another plane.

Every time we had turbulence I was sure that Zeus was striking us down. Then there was lightning flickering around every where. I think Zeus was doing this just to make me jittery. If it wasn't for Annabeth holding my hand I probably wouldn't of made it to New York. Eventually we made our final landing in New York. I got off the plane as fast as I could. We took a cab straight to the empire state building. Everyone who wasn't going was now heading off to camp.

"600th floor." I told the man.

He looked me over. "No such thing kiddo."

" Look how stupid do you think we are? And how stupid are you? Can't you tell that were half bloods? Gosh give me the freaking key and then I'll be out of your hair." I told the man off.

Everyone else was to stunned to speak.

"Um here you go." He told me and handed me a key with a shaky hand.

We all made our way to the elevator and waited to get to Olympus.


	17. Home Again

The elevator going to Olympus always plays horrible songs. Right now it was playing burning ring of fire by Johnny Cash. Don't get me wrong I love Johnny cash, but they should play something a little bit more modern. Finally we heard the ding and the doors opened. There was Olympus. It looked different from the last time I saw it. There was new buildings that Annabeth was designing, and buildings still under construction.

"Wow Annabeth your doing a great job." I told her.

"Thanks seaweed brain." she said.

We all made our way up to the throne room in silence.

"Should we knock?" I asked once we reached the huge doors to the throne room.

"I don't know that sounds a little weird." Nico said.

"Oh just go in!" Clarisse said.

She went straight up to the doors and pushed them open. That shouldn't of been possible. Those doors were huge and probably weighed a ton.

It was a little rude to come barging in but we followed after Clarisse anyway.

We all stopped once we were in front of the council. Every one was here even Hades. He even had is own thrown now.

"Welcome." Zeus said.

We all bowed.

"Now you're here because Poseidon seems to think that Oceanus is up to something and you all have encountered him. What do you think?" Zeus said.

"Sir Oceanus has to be up to something. Why else would he trap Clarisse on and island and not want us to get to them. You should look into this Lord Zeus." Annabeth told him.

"I faced Oceanus head on. I no for sure that he has something planned. We should take care of this now before it gets to out of hand. Please uncle." I said.

"I think Oceanus needs to be hunted down and tortured for ever." Clarisse said.

"Yeah he's defiantly up to something. And it's your job to give Poseidon permission to hunt him down." Nico said.

"He trapped me on an island we need to find him." Connor said.

"I agree with everyone else." Travis said.

Zeus took a minute to think. It felt kind of weird standing in front of so many huge gods and goddess's.

My dad smiled at me weakly. Ares gave me a nasty look. Hera glared at Annabeth. Hades was smiling at Nico. I think he was feeling proud of his son. Which was good. Aphrodite looked at me then Annabeth then winked at me. Apollo gave me a nod. Every one else didn't pay much attention.

"Poseidon I grant you the right to hunt down Oceanus. Once you have him bring him back here and then we'll find out his punishment." Zeus said. He got up and left.

Hermes came over to Travis and Connor and was talking to them about something. Annabeth was taking to her mom and Nico was talking to Hades. Ares was gushing over Clarisse, his favorite daughter. My dad left right after Zeus. Oh well he was busy now I wouldn't let it get to me.

"What's up Percy?" I heard someone say.

"Oh hey Apollo." I said.

"You did good." He told me.

"Thanks. Hey how come Michael didn't get to come up here?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell yah. When you see him tell him I'm proud of him." Apollo said.

"I will."

He smiled then walked off to talk to his twin sister.

"I loved the trip." A girl said. It had to be Aphrodite.

"I bet you did." I told her.

"Oh don't worry Percy you'll get what you want real soon." she said.

"what do you mean?" I asked but she was already walking away.

After about Twenty minutes everyone was ready to leave. It was weird to be back in New York. We took a cab straight to Camp.

We were there in no time. I was so exhausted walking up the hill. I could tell everyone relaxed now that we were finally back at camp. Chiron was waiting for us once we were down the hill.

"I heard what happened. Good job everyone." He told us then trotted off. Clarisse walked off to her cabin and so did Travis and Connor.

"See yah guys." Nico said.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked him.

"My dad wants me to help out in the under world. I cant refuse. So I might not see you for awhile." Nico told me and Annabeth.

"Well I hope you do good." I told him then gave him a clap on the back.

"Keep in touch." Annabeth said then gave him a hug.

We both watched him walk over the hill.

Me and Annabeth made our way over to the lake. The sun was starting to set.

"Something's been bothering me." I told Annabeth.

"What is?" She asked.

"The Prophecy. Has everything happened?" I said.

"Five us went on the journey, Triton died which was a son of Poseidon, The choice was for you to stay on the boat when I asked you or to go back down which you made the right choice, the enemy was Oceanus and he killed Triton, and if we failed he would invade camp but we didn't fail. See it's all complete." Annabeth told me.

"Well that's a relief." I said.

Just then the dinner bell sounded.

"Can we hang out after dinner? I want to uh… do something." Annabeth told me.

"Sure." I said.

Then we both made our way to dinner. I was so hungry I ate like a made man.

Chiron clamped his hooves to get everyone's Attention.

"As you all know the quest was complete. We got everyone back. Now we can enjoy the rest of summer with no worries." He said.

Everyone cheered.

Dinner was over and I was waiting for Annabeth. I wonder what she wanted.

Annabeth's POV

Dinner just ended and Percy will be waiting for me. I cant believe I'm going to do this. It's not that big of a deal. I love him. That's all that matters. So calm down. I walked slowly to where Percy was standing.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Hey. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Um your cabin." I said.

"Ok."

We walked there in silence. When we got there I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Just do it. You want to.

Percy's POV

Ok this was getting weird. Annabeth wanted to go to my cabin and she was acting really nervous.

"Are you breaking up with me!" I blurted out.

"NO! Of course not!" Annabeth was shocked.

"Oh ok. Thank the gods." I said.

She hesitantly walked over to me and pushed me down on the bed. I was completely shocked. She then climbed on top of me and we started to kiss. Her hands rubbed all over. Then she took off my shirt. I rolled over so that I was the one on top. Minutes later. She put her hands to my jeans and unbuttoned them.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I asked while pulling away.

"What you wanted to do." she said then pulled me back to her.

It was harder to break away this time but I managed. "Do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said then pulled me down again.

There was no more conversation after that. It was about thirty minutes later.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Wow I was so stupid to not want this." Annabeth said.

"Now we have the rest of the summer to be with each other." I said.

"No quests." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I love you." I said.

"I love you to."

We laid there for awhile. We would have the rest of the summer to have fun and be happy with each other with out having to worry about any quests. My dad and the Cyclops would hunt down Oceanus, then things will be completely peaceful again. I cant wait.

THE END.

A/N I really hope that everyone liked the story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story.


End file.
